Aus vergangenen Tagen
by vivace
Summary: 1971, ein neues Schuljahr beginnt und die Marauder fallen in Hogwarts ein ... *Fertig, zumindest Jahr1*
1. Default Chapter

Aus vergangenen Tagen  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere außer Sophie Cooper sind den Harry Potter- Bänden entnommen und  
  
gehören damit J.K. Rowling. Sophie gehört mir.  
  
A/N: Okay Leute, dass ist meine erste Harry Potter Geschichte, also nicht gleich erschlagen, wenn  
  
irgendwas nicht ganz mit dem Buchkontext übereinstimmt. Kommentare sind natürlich  
  
willkommen (und auch erwünscht). Ach ja, und nicht so genau auf die Rechtschreibung  
  
achten, mein Beta-Reader ist im Urlaub.  
  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
  
  
Post  
  
Der Morgen des 20. Julis begann perfekt normal im Haushalt der Familie Cooper. Normal zumindest für Zaubererstandards. In einer Ecke des hellen Raumes hing ein dampfender Kessel über offenem Feuer. In der Spüle neben dem Herd wusch sich das Geschirr vom Vorabend leise klappernd selber ab. Und vor dem offenen Fenster hockten zwei Eulen und ein Turmfalke dösend auf ihren Sitzstange.  
  
Mr. und Mrs. Cooper saßen derweil am Frühstückstisch. Sie teilten sich die neuste Ausgabe des Daily Prophet, der Tageszeitung für Hexen und Zauberer. Die ungestörte Zweisamkeit wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen als ein junger Mann verschlafen in die Küche schlich und sich, ein genuscheltes „G´ten Morg´n" murmelnd, am Tisch nieder lies. Er war groß und sein strohblondes Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab. Die halbgeschlossenen blauen Augen spähten über den Tisch; auf der Suche nach Nahrungsmitteln mit höchstmöglichem Koffeingehalt.  
  
„Morgen Brian", begrüßte Mrs. Cooper, eine schlanke Frau mitte vierzig, ihren Sohn. „Ist Sophie schon auf?"  
  
Eine Antwort erübrigte sich, denn in diesem Moment stürmte ein zierlicher Wirbelwind ins Zimmer. Sophie Cooper, elf Jahre alt hatte wie ihr Bruder die blonden unruhigen Haare und die blauen Augen ihrer Mutter geerbt. Hinzu kam ein sonniges Gemüt, dass dem ihres Vaters um nichts nachstand.  
  
„Morgen zusammen!" rief die Kleine, während sie sich hungrig auf ihr Frühstück stürzte. Ihr Vater betrachtete sie über den Rand seiner Zeitung hinweg.  
  
„Weißt du, Schätzchen, ich kenne niemanden der so klein ist wie du und gleichzeitig so viel Essen in sich hinein stopfen kann", meinte er schließlich lächelnd.  
  
Sophie grinste kauend zurück und ihr Bruder brummte: „Er hat recht, Schwesterherz. Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du irgendwann auseinander gehen wie ein Hefekuchen."  
  
Wäre Mrs. Cooper nicht augenblicklich dazwischen gegangen, hätte er sich einen schmerzhaften Knuff in die Rippen eingefangen.  
  
„Kinder. Hört sofort mit dem Unsinn auf. Das gilt auch für dich Shannon. Es gibt wichtigeres zu tun, als sich so früh am Morgen hier rum zu zanken."  
  
„Und was, mein Schatz?" fragte Mrs. Cooper zwinkernd.  
  
„Du könntest zum Beispiel die Zeitung fertig lesen, Brian hier könnte langsam mal aus Wolkenkuckucksheim zurück kommen und Sophie könnte ihre Post öffnen."  
  
„Post?!" Sophies Kopf schoss nach oben. „Etwa von ..."  
  
„Ja, Schatz ..." lachte Mrs. Cooper fröhlich und reichte ihr einen dicken Umschlag. „... von Hogwarts."  
  
Schnell riss Sophie den Brief auf. Neben dem üblichen Willkommensbrief lag da noch eine Liste von Dingen, die sie im ersten Schuljahr brauchen würde.  
  
„Oh klasse! Mama, können wir heute zur Winkelgasse ..."  
  
„Tut mir leid, Schatz", dämpfte Mrs. Cooper ihren Enthusiasmus. „Aber dein Vater und ich haben heute viel zu tun."  
  
Sophie wandte sich an ihren Bruder. „Und du Brian?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Du hast doch Urlaub. Bitte, bitte komm du mit mir zum Einkaufen."  
  
Brian sah in das flehende Gesicht seiner kleinen Schwester und seufzte: „Oh meinetwegen. Ich muss sowieso noch einige Dinge besorgen." Jubelnd fiel ihm Sophie um den Hals.  
  
Einige Stunden später betraten die beiden Cooper-Geschwister die Winkelgasse. Sophie liebte diesen Ort. Geschäfte, Stände und kleine Läden reihten sich dicht aneinander; eines interessanter, als das nächste. Überall wuselten Leute herum, die die abenteuerlichsten Sachen kauften und verkauften.  
  
„Hol mal deine Liste raus", befahl Brian und warf dann einen Blick darauf. „Hmm. Kessel, Kräuter und Mixturen können wir aus Mamas Labor haben. Federn und Pergament bringe ich dir aus dem Büro mit. Also fangen wir am besten mit der Uniform an."  
  
Sophie folgte ihrem Bruder zu einem Geschäft über dem ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Madam Malkin: Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten" prangte.  
  
„Die gute Madam betreibt den Laden bereits seit einer  
  
Ewigkeit", grinste Brian. „In hundert Jahren sieht es da drinnen bestimmt noch genauso aus wie heute."  
  
Zusammen betraten sie den Laden, wo ihnen eine stämmige Hexe entgegentrat.  
  
„Wen haben wir denn da? Es ist schon ein Weilchen her, seit ich sie hier gesehen habe, Mr.Cooper", begrüßte sie Brian lächelnd. „Was kann ich für sie tun?"  
  
„Für mich gar nichts, Madam Malkin. Aber meine Schwester hier fängt diesen Herbst in Hogwarts an."  
  
Sophie hatte sich neugierig umgesehen und wurde jetzt von Madam Malkin in den hinteren Teil des Raumes gezogen.  
  
„Komm, Mädchen", sagte sie. „Dann lass uns doch nachsehen, was wir für dich finden."  
  
Sophie musste sich auf einen Schemel stellen und einen schwarzen Umhang überziehen, an dem Madam Malkin die richtige Länge absteckte. Auf dem Schemel neben ihr stand ein  
  
Junge, der dieselbe Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen musste.  
  
Er war dünn, hatte hellbraune Haare und sah ein wenig schüchtern und kränklich aus. *Nein, schüchtern ist nicht das richtige Wort.* dachte Sophie. *Eher angespannt.*  
  
„Hallo." sprach sie ihn an. „Fängst du auch in Hogwarts an?"  
  
Graue Augen fixierten sie mit Vorsicht. Sophie hatte das Gefühl abgemessen und bewertet zu werden. Anscheinend wurde sie als harmlos eingestuft, denn der Junge lächelte nun zaghaft zurück.  
  
„Ja. Und ich bin schon ziemlich gespannt."  
  
„Ich auch. Mein Bruder – das ist der Große, der da vorne m Fenster rumhängt – hat mir zwar eine Menge darüber erzählt, aber ich min mir nicht sicher, ob ich auch nur die Hälfte davon glauben soll."  
  
Der Junge schien sich etwas zu entspannen und seine Augen blitzten unternehmungslustig. „Das werden wir ja bald herausfinden."  
  
Sophie stellte fest, dass sie ihren Gegenüber mochte. „Klarer Fall. Übrigens, ich bin Sophie Cooper."  
  
„Remus Lupin. Nett dich kennen zu lernen."  
  
Viel Zeit zum Unterhalten blieb den Kindern jedoch nicht. Die zweite Hexe hatte ihr Werk gerade vollendet, als eine sanft ausschauende Frau den Laden betrat. Ihr Blick blieb auf Remus haften. „Das ist meine Mutter." erklärte der Junge und sprang vom Schemel. „Ich muss los. Wiedersehen Sophie. Wir sehen uns am Zug."  
  
„Auf jeden Fall. Bis dann, Remus."  
  
Nach dem Besuch in Madam Malkins Laden war die nächste Station der Coopers „Flourish und Blott", dem berühmten Geschäft für Zauberbücher. Hier verbrachten sie fast eine Stunde damit in den vollgestopften Regalen herum zu schmökern.  
  
„Hast du alles, was du brauchst." fragte Brian schließlich. Vor seinen Füßen türmte sich ein Stapel von dicken Büchern auf. Sophie zog ihre Liste heraus.  
  
„Mal sehen. Lehrbuch der Zauberei Band 1?"  
  
„Ha´m wir."  
  
„Geschichte der Zauberei?"  
  
„Kannst du von mir haben. Ich hab´s keine zehnmal aufgeschlagen." verkündete Brian.  
  
„Soll mir recht sein. Was ist mit: Verwandlungen für Erstklässler?"  
  
„Liegt hier."  
  
Auf diese Weise gingen sie die komplette Liste durch.  
  
„So", begann Brian, als sie wieder draußen standen. „Jetzt brauchst du nur noch einen ordentlichen Zauberstab."  
  
Sophie nickte. Sie marschierten die Straße hinauf an einigen kleineren Läden und Eeylops Eulenkaufheus vorbei. Da hinein brauchten sie nicht. Zu ihrem elften Geburtstag hatten die Eltern Sophie einen kleinen Falken geschenkt, dem sie den Namen „Gawain" gegeben hatte.  
  
Vor einem schmuddeligen Geschäft kamen die beiden zum Stehen. „Ollivander – Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr." stand über der Tür.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Mr. Ollivander seinen Laden so herunterkommen lässt", sagte Sophie nachdenklich. „Immerhin verkauft er die besten Zauberstäbe von ganz Britanien."  
  
„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte ihr Bruder, durch die Tür tretend. „Frag ihn doch."  
  
Ein älterer Herr mit silbrig glänzenden Augen trat auf die zu. „Ah. Der junge Mr. Cooper. Ich kann mich noch genau an ihren ersten Besuch erinnern", begann er freundlich. „Buche, nicht wahr? Zwölf Zoll, sehr elastisch."  
  
„Ja, stimmt." antwortete Brian, doch Mr. Ollivander hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit bereits Sophie zugewandt. „Und nun zu Ihnen, junge Dame."  
  
Er zückte ein silbernes Maßband und Beth beantwortete geduldig alle Fragen, während Mr. Ollivander seine Messungen vornahm.  
  
„Gut, gut", murmelte er schließlich und begann in einer der unzähligen Schachteln herumzukramen, die im Raum verstreut lagen. „Probieren Sie den mal, junge Miss Cooper. Ahorn. Neun Zoll. Drachenherzfasern."  
  
Er drückte Sophie den Stab in die Hand. Nichts passierte. Diese Prozedur wiederholte sich noch einige Male. Dann zog Mr. Ollivander einen Stab hervor, dessen Holz im trüben Licht des Raumes schimmerte.  
  
„Nehmen Sie den einmal in die Hand. Helle Esche und Einhornhaar. Zehneinhalb Zoll. Sehr geschmeidig."  
  
Sophie ergriff den Stab und seine Spitze fing augenblicklich an zu glühen und Funken zu sprühen.  
  
„Oh, ja. Ja, ja, ja", begeisterte sich Mr. Ollivander. „Sehr schön. Dieser ist der Richtige."  
  
Sie bezahlten den Stab und verließen den Laden. „Für heute hab´ ich genug vom Einkaufen", stöhnte Brian, der die Taschen schleppen musste. Sophie gab ihm recht. Sie hatten viel länger gebraucht, als geplant. Und trotzdem ...  
  
„Heißt das, wir haben dieses Mal keine Zeit für ein Eis?" fragte sie mit übertrieben trauriger Stimme. Brian schaute entsetzt aus sie hinab. „Aber Miss Cooper! Kein Eis am Ende eines Winkelgasseneinkaufbummels? Das wäre ein unverzeihlicher Verstoß gegen die Tradition."  
  
Beide lachten. Ein Abschlusseis gehörte für die Geschwister dazu seit ihre Eltern sie zum ersten Mal alleine einkaufen ließen. Erst nach der zuckersüßen Wahrung der Tradition, sprich drei großen Eiskugeln für jeden, machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. 


	2. Eine Zugfahrt und neue Freunde

Eine Zugfahrt und neue Freunde  
  
Die Tage flossen langsam dahin und je näher der 1. September rückte, desto zappeliger wurde Sophie.  
  
„Sei nicht so ungeduldig, Kleine", mahnte ihre Mutter nachsichtig. „Du wirst schon früh genug nach Hogwarts kommen."  
  
Was immer früh genug bedeuten sollte, für Sophie war es lange nicht früh genug. Deshalb war die ganze Familie erleichtert, als endlich ein strahlend schöner 1. September anbrach.  
  
Sophie sprang aufgeregt im Haus umher und packte die letzten Gegenstände in ihre Truhe. Brian hatte sich schon früh am Morgen von ihr verabschiedet. Er musste zeitig ins Ministerium. „Mach´s gut, Schwesterherz. Viel Spaß wünsch ich dir."  
  
Auch Mrs. Cooper konnte ihre Tochter nicht zum Bahnhof begleiten. Einer ihrer Arbeitskollegen war plötzlich erkrankt und Mrs. Cooper konnte die Versuchsreihe im Labor nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Deshalb verabschiedete sie Sophie mit vielen guten Wünschen und einigen Ermahnungen – „Treib keinen Unsinn, Sophie!" – vor der Haustür.  
  
Um halb elf erreichten Sophie und ihr Vater Kings Cross und verluden die Koffer auf einen Gepäckwagen. Die neugierigen Blicke der Muggel beachteten sie gar nicht, denn die meisten starrten ohnehin nur auf den Käfig, in dem ein missmutiger Gawain hockte. Sophie hatte Stunden gebraucht um den Falken davon zu überzeugen, dass eine Reise im Käfig nicht so schlimm sei. Er hatte ihr diese Freiheitsberaubung immer noch nicht ganz verziehen.  
  
Die Coopers ließen sich davon nicht stören und wanderten durch die Bahnhofshalle auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sophie ein anderes Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Sie war zierlich und hatte lockiges rotes Haar. Ihre grünen Augen irrten hilfesuchend in der Halle umher.  
  
„Du Paps", raunte Sophie ihrem Vater zu. „Ich glaube, sie weiß nicht, wo sie hin muss. Sollen wir ihr nicht helfen?"  
  
„Sophie, du weißt doch gar nicht ob sie überhaupt nach Hog..." begann Mr. Cooper, doch seine Tochter war bereits auf das Mädchen zugetreten.  
  
„Heh, hallo du. Fährst du auch nach Hogwarts?" fragte Sophie freundlich.  
  
Erleichterung machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens breit. „Ja, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich zum Zug komme."  
  
„Dann sind deine Eltern bestimmt Muggel." schlussfolgerte Sophie.  
  
„Was sollen sie sein?"  
  
„Muggel. Nicht-magische-Leute."  
  
„Stimmt. Bis vor kurzem wusste ich gar nicht, dass es so was wie Hexen wirklich gibt."  
  
Sophie wollte etwas erwidern, aber ein ungeduldiger Blick ihres Vaters hielt sie davon ab. „Hör mal, wir können uns im Zug weiter unterhalten. Komm einfach mit."  
  
Sophie ging mit ihrer Begleiterin zurück zum Gepäckwagen.  
  
„Papa, das ist ... oh, wir haben ganz vergessen uns vorzustellen", brach sie verlegen ab.  
  
Das andere Mädchen lächelte. „Ich bin Lily Evans. Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."  
  
Nachdem sich auch Sophie und ihr Vater vorgestellt hatten, marschierten sie weiter und Mr. Cooper erklärte der staunenden Lily die Sache mit dem Hogwartsexpress.  
  
„Der Zug fährt auf einem Gleis ab, das Muggel sicht sehen können, mein Kind. Alles was du zu tun hast, ist durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn zu gehen. Schau nicht so skeptisch, Kleines." lachte er, als er Lilys Blick auffing. „Es sieht solide aus, ist aber in Wirklichkeit eine Passage. Achte mal auf den Jungen da."  
  
Er deutete nach vorne. Sophies Augen folgten seiner Geste. „Oh, das ist ja Remus!" rief sie, gerade als der Elfjährige hinter der Barriere verschwand.  
  
„Du kennst ihn?" fragte Lily.  
  
„Hmm. Wir haben uns in der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt. Er ist nett."  
  
„Redet nicht soviel, ihr beiden", ermahnte sie Mr. Cooper. „Es wird allmählich Zeit. Also los jetzt."  
  
Sophie schritt ohne weiteres Zögern auf die Absperrung zu und trat einfach hindurch. Vor ihr tat sich eine ganz andere Welt auf.  
  
Obwohl sie den Trubel schon früher erlebt hatte (Sie durfte Brian am Zug verabschieden) fand sie die Szenerie absolut aufregend.  
  
Auf dem Gleis stand eine scharlachrote Dampflok, die kleine Dampfwolken über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg blies. Überall um sie herum wuselten Kinder, Eltern und Haustiere aller Art.  
  
Sophie sah sich um und erblickte am Ende des Zuges Remus, der mit seinem Vater seine Gepäcktruhe die Stufe hinaufhievte. Entschlossen steuerte sie mit Mr. Cooper und Lilly im Schlepptau auf diesen Wagon zu. Als sie ankamen trat Remus gerade wieder hinaus und lachte ihnen entgegen.  
  
„Hi. Ich dachte schon, du kämst nicht mehr."  
  
„Um nichts in der Welt hätte ich mir die Zugfahrt entgehen lassen", erwiderte Sophie fröhlich und wies dann auf Lily. „Das ist Lily Evans. Sie fängt auch mit uns an."  
  
Die drei Kinder begannen sich munter zu unterhalten, während Mr. Lupin Mr. Cooper half das Gepäck der Mädchen zu verstauen. Kurz vor elf stiegen Remus und Sophie noch einmal aus, um sich zu verabschieden.  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Kleines." sagte Mr. Cooper und umarmte seine Tochter. „Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Jahr."  
  
„Das werde ich bestimmt haben, Papa." lachte Sophie. „Wiedersehen."  
  
Sie winkte ihrem Vater nach, bis dieser durch die Absperrung trat. Als sie sich dann umwandte, um zum Abteil zurück zu laufen, stolperte sie über die Gepäcktruhe, die ein Nachzügler hinter sich herschleifte. Sophie hatte sich noch nicht ganz hochgerappelt, da fauchte der Besitzer der Truhe sie an: „Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst Trampel."  
  
Sophie starrte in das Gesicht eines überaus blassen Jungen. Dunkle Augen musterten sie zornerfüllt und ungepflegte schwarze Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn.  
  
„Serverus Snape!" schrie eine schrille Stimme, die zu einer dürren, hässlichen Frau gehörte. „Trödel hier nicht rum und komm endlich!"  
  
Ohne Sophie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen griff der Junge nach seiner Truhe und stampfte davon. Sophie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie wieder ins Abteil einstieg.  
  
Pünktlich um elf ertönte ein gellender Pfiff und die Lock setzte sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung.  
  
Im letzten Abteil saß außer Lily, Sophie und Remus niemand. Die drei begannen sich unbekümmert miteinander zu unterhalten.  
  
„Meine Schwester redet kein Wort mehr mit mir, seit die Eule aus Hogwarts eingetroffen ist. Sie hasst alles, wie sie es ausdrückt, abnormale."  
  
„Wie meine Oma. Sie ist auch ein Muggel. Eigentlich ist sie ganz prima, aber du hättest mal ihre Reaktion sehen sollen, als mein Cousin Michael vor ein paar Jahren von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde. Sie ist fast aus den Latschen gekippt." erwiderte Sophie fröhlich.  
  
„Werwölfe gibt es wirklich? Ich dachte immer das wären Märchen."  
  
„Nein, nein. Sie sind genauso real wie Vampire, Gestaltenwandler oder Elfen."  
  
Lily wollte etwas sagen, doch sie verstummte, als ihr Blick auf Remus fiel. Der Junge war ihrem Gespräch bislang mit ruhiger Aufmerksamkeit gefolgt, saß aber nun angespannt und bleich auf seinem Sitz.  
  
„Remus?" fragte Sophie vorsichtig. „Ist dir nicht gut?" Du bist so blass."  
  
„A- Alles in Ordnung", murmelte Remus leise. „Ich vertrag´ nur das Zugfahren nich´ so gut."  
  
„Ach so. Dann setz dich besser neben Sophie. Vielen Leuten wird nur dann schlecht, wenn sie wie du bei der Fahrt rückwärts sitzen", schlug Lily freundlich vor. Remus folgte ihrer Anweisung und sah dann etwas besser aus.  
  
Sophie schaute zum Fenster hinaus und sah Felder, Hügel und Wälder vorbei rauschen. Und während der Zug immer weiter nach Norden dampfte, dösten die drei Kinder langsam ein.  
  
Die Ruhe sollte jedoch nicht lange anhalten. Mit einem lauten Ruck wurde die Abteilungstür plötzlich aufgerissen. Erschrocken fuhren sie in die Höhe und wandten sich der Ursache des Lärmes zu.  
  
Im Türamen standen zwei Jungen in ihrem Alter. Der eine dünn mit schwarzem Strubbelhaar und funkelnd blauen Augen hinter Brillengläsern. Der andere hochgewachsen und ebenfalls schwarzhaarig grinste sie an.  
  
„Grüßt euch. Habt ihr noch ein paar Plätzchen für zwei arme, vertriebene Erstklässler frei?" begrüßte er sie munter.  
  
„Sicher", erwiderte Lily verschlafen. „Aber wie wär´s wenn ihr euch zuerst mal vorstellt. Oder haben euch eure Mütter keine Manieren beigebracht?"  
  
„Seine Mutter schon", antwortete der zweite Junge munter. „Meine hat es zwar versucht, ist aber hoffnungslos daran gescheitert."  
  
Sein Begleiter schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf. „Achtet nicht auf Sirius. Er war schon immer leicht verrückt. Ich bin James Potter und das ist Sirius Black. Ich und Sirius kennen uns schon seit einer Ewigkeit "  
  
„Es heißt Sirius und ich", verbesserte Lily ohne nachzudenken.  
  
„Wie auch immer. Können wir uns zu euch setzten?"  
  
„Dürfen wir uns setzten." Wieder verbesserte Lily ihn automatisch und lief gleich darauf puderrot an. „`Tschuldigung."  
  
Nun schaltete sich auch Remus ein, der gutgelaunt zu ihnen aufblickte. „Ihr dürft euch trotzdem setzten. Aber passt auf was ihr sagt. Unser Feuerschopf hier kann ganz schön bissig sein."  
  
Lachend gesellten sich die Neuankömmlinge zur Runde  
  
„Von wem seid ihr eigentlich vertrieben worden?" fragte Lily neugierig.  
  
„Oh. Wir hatten eine kleine äh Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einem von den anderen Neuen. Snape heißt er glaub ich." begann Sirius mit finsterer Miene zu erzählen. „Und gerade als es interessant wurde hat er wohl kalte Füße bekommen. Hat zwei aus der Dritten Klasse zur Hilfe gerufen. Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy und Andre Crabbe. Ziemlich miese Typen. Da blieb uns nur noch ein strategischer Rückzug übrig."  
  
James nickte strahlend. „Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie nützlich ein paar Stinkbomben sein können."  
  
Als die Dämmerung schließlich hereinbrach, hatte sich zwischen den fünf Kindern bereits eine lose Freundschaft entwickelt.  
  
„Hoffentlich kommen wir alle ins selbe Haus", sagte Remus und stopfte sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund. Die hatten sie vor einer Weile bei der netten Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen gekauft.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Lily, die offensichtlich noch nicht viel über die Schule wusste.  
  
Sophie erklärte es ihr. „Nun, wir werden in Hogwarts in vier verschiedene Häuser verteilt. Und die heißen Gryffindor, Húfflepuff, Slytherin und Ravenclaw."  
  
„Aus meiner Familie sind bis jetzt alle nach Gryffindor gekommen. Wahrscheinlich lande ich auch da", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend.  
  
„Dasselbe bei mir", sagte James und drehte sich dann zu Lupin. „Was glaubst du, wohin sie dich stecken, Remus?"  
  
Der kleinere Junge überlegte und erwiderte dass ernst: „Ist mir eigentlich egal, solange es nicht Slytherin ist."  
  
„Bravo", nickte Sophie. „Da sind wir ganz einer Meinung."  
  
Lily dagegen verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. „Was wäre so schlimm daran?"  
  
„Um es kurz zu machen: die Intelligenzbestien stecken sie nach Ravenclaw, die naiven Streber nach Hufflepuff, normale Leute wie wir nach Gryffindor – das hoffe ich zumindest – und alle arroganten Widerlinge nach Slytherin. Das ist natürlich die inoffizielle Version", referierte James geduldig.  
  
„Wenn das so ist, dann schließe ich mich Sophie und Remus an", bekundete Lily fest.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später verlor der Zug merklich an Geschwindigkeit. Aus dem Nichts ertönte eine Stimme: „In fünf Minuten erreichen wir Hogwarts. Lassen Sie Ihr Gepäck im Zug; es wird für Sie zur Schule gebracht."  
  
In aller Eile warfen sich die Kinder ihre Umhänge um und gesellten sich dann zu den anderen Schülern auf den Gang.  
  
Der Zug hielt und kurz darauf sprang Sophie dicht hinter Sirius auf den Bahnsteig. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie kaum etwas erkennen.  
  
„Erstklässler! Erstklässler hier herüber!" rief ihnen jemand zu. Die fünf marschierten in die angewiesene Richtung und Sophie sah sich plötzlich mit dem größten Mann konfrontiert, den sie je gesehen hatte. Eine schwarze Haarmähne bedeckte seinen Kopf und das Gesicht war fast unter einem wilden Zottelbart versteckt.  
  
„Hallo Lily!" begrüßte er den kleinen Rotschopf strahlend, bevor er weiterdröhnte: „Erstklässler, mir nach!"  
  
„Du kennst ihn?" fragte James beeindruckt, während sie einen steilen Pfad hinunter schlitterten.  
  
„Ja, das ist Hagrid. Er ist der Wildhüter von Hogwarts."  
  
Der dunkle Pfad endete plötzlich vor einem See. Aus der anderen Seite thronte auf der Spitze eines hohen Berges ein gewaltiges Schloss – Hogwarts. Wie im Märchen waren alle Fenster hell erleuchtet und gaben einen ersten Eindruck von der wirklichen Größe des Schlosses.  
  
„Nicht mehr als sechs Leute in einem Boot!" Hagrids Stimme riss die Kinder aus ihrem Staunen heraus und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Reihe kleiner Boote am Uferrand.  
  
Sophie, Remus, Lily, James und Sirius besetzten sofort eines der Boote. Zu ihnen stieß noch ein rundlicher Junge namens Peter Pettigrew.  
  
„Alle Mann an Bord?" fragte Hagrid laut. „Also dann – Vorwärts!"  
  
Wie von Geisterhand gesteuert setzten sich die Jollen alle gleichzeitig in Bewegung. Sophie genoss die Fahrt. Die Temperaturen lagen zwar weit unter denen von zu hause, aber dafür konnte man keine Wolke am Himmel entdecken. Hogwarts Mauern und Türme schimmerten im Sternenlicht.  
  
„Ob da wohl ein Krake drin ist?" durchbrach Sirius die Stille und beugte sich neugierig über den Rand des Bootes. „Das hab ich zumindest irgendwo gehört."  
  
„Sirius, lass den Blödsinn." mahnte James mit einem misstrauischen Seitenblick auf das Nachtbarboot. „Die anderen Boote sind zu nah. Wenn eins von denen gegen uns stößt, fällst ..." Weiter kam er nicht.  
  
Tatsächlich war eines der anderen Boote – Serverus Snape saß darin wie Sophie bemerkte – in den letzten Minuten immer näher herangedümpelt und dann mit ihrem eigenen kollidiert.  
  
Und wie James es vorhergesehen hatte verlor Sirius das Gleichgewicht und stürzte ins Wasser. James, der ihn instinktiv am Umhang gepackt hatte wurde mit ins kalte Nass gezogen.  
  
Snape und seine Freunde waren inzwischen seelenruhig weitergefahren  
  
„Lumos!" Remus Zauberstab leuchtete auf. Er und die Mädchen suchten mit ängstlichen Augen die Wasseroberfläche ab. Der fremde Junge – Peter – klammerte sich dagegen panisch an der Reling fest. Mit seiner Hilfe war also nicht zu rechnen.  
  
„Was ist da los?" dröhnte Hagrids Stimme plötzlich zu ihnen herüber.  
  
„James und Sirius sind ins Wasser gefallen." informierte ihn  
  
Lily.  
  
Hagrid murmelte irgend etwas unverständliches und rief dann: „Versucht sie wieder raus zu fischen. Ich halte die anderen Boote an."  
  
Noch während er sprach begannen auf einmal Sauerstoffblasen aus dem See aufzusteigen und nur Sekunden später tauchte James prustend auf. „Dieser Idiot!" keuchte er. „Wo ist er?"  
  
Die anfängliche Erleichterung der Bootsinsassen machte neuer Besorgnis Platz. Sirius war bis jetzt nicht zum Vorschein gekommen.  
  
„James, Sirius ist immer noch unter Wasser!" rief ihm Lily zu. Fluchend tauchte Potter erneut ab.  
  
„Kann er überhaupt schwimmen?" piepste Peter aus seiner Ecke.  
  
„Keine Ahnung." Lily sondierte die glatte Wasseroberfläche. Die Sekunden verstrichen, aber alles blieb ruhig.  
  
„Das reicht. Ich sehe nach!" verkündete Remus schließlich und näherte sich entschlossen dem Rand des Bootes.  
  
„Warte." Sophie packte ihn am Arm und starrte ins Wasser. Irrte sie sich oder blinkte in den Tiefen des Sees ein Licht auf? Nein, sie irrte sich nicht.. Da kam etwas nach oben.  
  
Dieses etwas entpuppte sich als James Potter, der mit leuchtendem Zauberstab und Sirius im Schlepptau die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach. Nach Luft ringend, hingen die beiden am Bootsrand und wurden schnell von ihren Freunden ins Trockene gezogen.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" rief Hagrid ihnen zu. Sophie winkte ein Okay und die kleine Flotte setzte sich erneut in Bewegung.  
  
Klatschnass und in der kalten Nachtluft zitternd hockten die beiden Schwimmer im Bug. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Remus sie. „Ihr zwei seht aus wie halbertrunkene Wasserratten."  
  
„D-D-Das is-t a-a-allein S-na-pes Sch-Schuld." Sirius Zähne schlugen so hart aufeinander, dass man ihn kaum verstehen konnte. „E-er h-at d-das B- oot ab-sicht-lich g-ge-gegen uns-res ge-ge-lenkt."  
  
„Das stimmt", bestätigte Sophie. „Aber das erklärt noch lange nicht, warum du so lange unter Wasser warst."  
  
„H-hab n-nach d-dem Kr-Kra-ken a-aus-schau g-hal-ten", schlotterte Sirius mit einem verlegenen Grinsen.  
  
„Du hast was?" fauchte Lily wütend. „Hast du sie eigentlich noch alle!? Du hast uns fast zu Tode erschreckt." Auch die anderen sahen wütend aus, sogar James. So was konnte wirklich nur Sirius einfallen.  
  
„´Tschuldigung", murmelte Black und senkte den Kopf.  
  
Sowohl er als auch James hatten mittlerweile einen ungesunden Blauton angenommen, was in anbetracht der Temperaturen durchaus verständlich war.  
  
„Kennt einer von euch einen Zauber, der ihnen hilft?" fragte Lily. „Bis wir im Schloss ankommen, sind sie erfroren." Ihre Wut war beim Anblick der beiden bemitleidenswerten Gestalten schnell wieder verraucht.  
  
Remus nickte zögernd. „Ja, ich glaube vestimentum arvus können wir benutzen. Er lässt Kleider trocknen."  
  
„Du meinst bestimmt vestimentum aridus", verbesserte Sophie und zog ihren Zauberstab. Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, da waren die Kleider der beiden Abenteurer auch schon trocken.  
  
Zufrieden schaute James an sich hinunter. „Cool. Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du und Remus so viele Sprüche kennt?"  
  
„Ich lese viel", erklärte Remus schulterzuckend.  
  
„Und ich hab´ ´nen großen Bruder", lachte Sophie und hielt das Thema damit für ausreichend erörtert.  
  
„Ach. Das erklärt natürlich alles", bemerkte Sirius sarkastisch.  
  
„Tut es. Sei du bloß still, Black", grollte Sophie. „Nach einem Kraken Ausschau halten, also wirklich."  
  
„Tut mir echt leid, dass ich euch erschreckt hab´", entschuldigte sich Sirius noch einmal – und grinste dann plötzlich. „Aber wisst ihr was? Da unten wohnt tatsächlich ein Kraken."  
  
Die Boote hatten inzwischen einen unterirdischen Haltesteg erreicht und die Kinder konnten endlich aus ihren Nussschalen herausklettern.  
  
„Das ist mit Sicherheit der merkwürdigste Schulweg, den ich jemals gegangen bin", flüsterte Lily ihrer Freundin zu, als sie Hagrid einen Felsweg hinauf folgten.  
  
„Nur dieses eine Mal", beruhigte Sophie sie ebenso leise. „Das ist Tradition."  
  
Die Gruppe trat bald darauf ins Freie und stand vor einer langen Steintreppe, die am eichenen Eingangstor der Schule endete.  
  
„So, da wären wir", verkündete Hagrid und klopfte dreimal laut gegen die Tür.  
  
Eingelassen wurden sie von einer hochgewachsenen Hexe. Sie schien noch recht jung zu sein, doch die fest aufgesteckten Haare und der strenge Blick verliehen ihr die Aura von unmissverständlicher Autorität. Hagrid schien etwas überrascht sie zu sehen.  
  
„Professor McGonagall? Aber ich dachte ..."  
  
Die Hexe lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Schon gut, Hagrid. Ab sofort bin ich für die Einweisung zuständig."  
  
Die Kinder folgten McGonagall durch die gewaltige Eingangshalle in eine kleine Kammer hinein. Es war recht eng und die Schüler mussten sich ziemlich dicht zusammenquetschen. Sophie sah die anderen vier am anderen Ende des Zimmers stehen. Sie versuchte zu ihnen zu gelangen, stieß dabei jedoch unsanft mit einem anderen Jungen zusammen – Snape.  
  
„Du schon wieder Trampel!?" zischte er, bevor er sie einfach links liegen ließ. Sophie stöhnte innerlich. Das Schuljahr fing ja gut an ...  
  
„Was hat der Kerl gesagt?" erkundigte sich Sirius, als sie die anderen erreichte. Sophie erzählte es ihnen im Flüsterton, während McGonagall ihre Ansprache begann.  
  
„So, so", grummelte James. „Ich glaube, dem sollte mal einer ein paar höfliche Umgangsformen bei ..."  
  
„Mr. Potter!", wurde er plötzlich von einer strengen Stimme unterbrochen. „Ich fände es nett, wenn Sie und Ihre Freunde die Unterhaltung auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben könnten."  
  
James und die anderen starrten McGonagall verlegen an. Snape grinste hämisch.  
  
*Na dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen* dachte Sophie; richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit aber schnell wieder auf McGonagall.  
  
„Wir beginnen jetzt mit der Einweisungsfeier. Dort werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Stellt euch bitte in einer Reihe auf und folgt mir."  
  
Sophie konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf die anderen erhaschen, bevor sie ihrem Vordermann folgen musste. James glich einer emotionslosen Wachsstatue, Sirius blickte ausnahmsweise mal höchst ernsthaft drein, Remus sah äußerst blass aus und Lily zappelte nervös herum.  
  
Es ging durch die Eingangshalle zurück und durch eine Flügeltür in die Große Halle.  
  
Brian hatte ihr oft von diesem Raum erzählt – mit einem leicht verträumten Gesichtsausdruck – aber die Wirklichkeit übertraf Sophies kühnste Vorstellungen.  
  
Frei in der Luft schwebend, erhellten tausende von Kerzen den Saal. An vier langen Tischen hatten die älteren Schüler bereits Platz genommen. Ganz am Ende des Raumes stand ein weiterer Tisch, wo das versammelte Lehrerkollegium saß.  
  
Doch das Schönste von allem, so fand Sophie, war die Decke. Jemand hatte sie so verzaubert, dass sie immer den Himmel außerhalb des Schlosses simulierte. Heute Abend glitzerten unzählige Sterne über der Versammlung. So bezaubert war sie von dem Anblick, dass sie den Auftritt des berühmten sprechenden Hutes verpasste. Erst als in der Halle tosendes Beifallklatschen ausbrach, wandte Sophie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne.  
  
Mit einer üppigen Pergamentrolle bewaffnet trat McGonagall vor die nervösen Erstklässler. „Ich werde euch jetzt einzeln aufrufen. Ihr setzt den Hut aus und nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz. Dann wird er euer Haus bestimmen", erklärte sie ihnen. „Albion, Maria!"  
  
Ein kleines Mädchen mit nussbraunem Lockenkopf und einer menge Sommersprossen trat nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf.  
  
„Ravenclaw!" rief der Hut nur Sekunden später.  
  
Der zweite Tisch von Links klatschte begeistert Beifall, als sich Maria – puderrot im Gesicht – bei ihnen niederließ.  
  
Sophie wurde immer nervöser. Was wenn man sie nun nach Slytherin stecken wollte? Oder noch schlimmer, wenn man sie gar nicht annehmen würde? Inzwischen ging die Sortierung weiter.  
  
„Anderson, Paul" wurde der erste Hufflepuff und mit Jubelschreien am Tisch ganz recht empfangen.  
  
„Appian, Luise." „Hufflepuff!"  
  
„Astarde Elvira" wurde als erste Slytherin begrüßt.  
  
Für Sophie ging das alles viel zu schnell. Sie konnte sich kaum einen der Namen merken.  
  
Doch dann wurde „Black, Sirius!" aufgerufen. Gespannt blickte Sophie zu Sirius, der sich gerade den Hut über den Kopf stülpte.  
  
„Gryffindor", verkündete der Hut sofort. Grinsend begab sich der Junge ans den Gryffindor-Tisch ganz links. Und so ging es weiter. „Bout", „Brown", „Carter" und schließlich „Cooper, Sophie!"  
  
Sie trat vor, setzte sich den Hut auf und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen sollten. Eine piepsende Stimme meldete sich plötzlich in ihrem Ohr.  
  
„Interessant. Jemanden wie dich hatten wir hier noch nicht."  
  
„Was meinst du ..."  
  
„Oh das wirst du schon noch merken. Aber jetzt an die Arbeit. Da haben wir Intelligenz und Wissensdurst. Typische Ravenclaweigenschaften. Hmm, und eine gesunde Portion Ehrgeiz ..."  
  
Sophie wurde kalt. Der Hut wollte sie doch nicht etwa nach ...  
  
„Oh, keine Angst, Kleines. Nicht genug um in Slytherin zu landen."  
  
„Gut. Dahin will ich nämlich auf gar keinen Fall!" dachte Sophie empört.  
  
„Hört, hört", kicherte die Piepsstimme. „Also nicht Slytherin. Auch nicht Ravenclaw; viel zu vorlaut. Am besten ich stecke dich nach – Gryffindor!"  
  
Erleichtert ließ sich Sophie auf dem leeren Platz neben Sirius nieder, der sie strahlend ansah. „Jetzt sind wir immerhin schon zu zweit. Hoffentlich kommen die anderen auch zu uns."  
  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass er sich keine Sorgen hätte machen müssen. Sowohl Lily Evans, Remus Lupin als auch James Potter landeten in Gryffindor. Auch Peter Pettigrew wurde ihrem Haus zugeteilt. Er war klein, pummelig und hatte strähniges, helles Haar. *Scheint einer von der ruhigen Sorte zu sein* dachte Sophie bei sich und wandte sich dann wieder der Sortierungszeremonie zu.  
  
„Snape, Severus!" rief McGonagall gerade. Gespannte beobachtete sie wie sich Snape selbstbewusst den Hut aufsetzte, der nach einigen Sekunden „Slytherin" verkündete.  
  
„Hab ich mir schon gedacht." James schenkte Snape ein gefährliches Lächeln, dass dieser mit einem düsteren Blick erwiderte. „Na dann kann der Spaß ja losgehen."  
  
„Passt bloß auf, was ihr tut", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben Sirius. „Mit Slytherin ist nicht gut Kirschen essen."  
  
Die Freunde sahen zu einem schelmisch lächelnden Rotschopf hinüber, der einige Jahre älter zu sein schien. „Darf ich mich vorstellen. Ich bin Arthur Weasley, der Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor."  
  
Jeder der Neuen nannte ihm seinen Namen, aber bevor ein richtiges Gespräch aufkommen konnte erhob sich der Schulleiter; Professor Dumbledore.  
  
„Willkommnen", begann er. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr. Bevor wir uns nun auf das leckere Festessen stürzen habe ich noch ein paar Ankündigen zu machen: Wie ihr spätestens Morgen bemerken werdet, wurde auf dem Gelände eine Peitschende Weide gepflanzt. Ich rate allen, denen ihre Gesundheit etwas bedeutet sich von dem Baum fern zu halten.  
  
Nummer zwei: Mit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres ist Professor Morpheus, unser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Oberhaupt des Hauses Gryffindor, in den Ruhestand getreten. Professor Jonathan Griffin wird dieses Fach übernehmen."  
  
Gespanntes Gemurmel war zu hören. „Wer soll das sein?" murmelte Arthur leise. „Es sitzt doch gar kein neuer Lehrer am Tisch."  
  
„Vielleicht ist er unsichtbar", vermutete Benjamin Faye, ebenfalls ein Neuling, halbherzig.  
  
Bevor die Diskussionen ausarten konnten hob Dumbledore die Hand und sofort kehrte Ruhe ein.  
  
„Leider ist es Professor Griffin unmöglich vor dem 15. Oktober hier zu sein. Der Unterricht beginnt also erst in sechs Wochen. Und nun zu Ankündigung Nummer drei: Die Aufsicht über das Haus Gryffindor übernimmt ab sofort Professor McGonagall."  
  
Der laute Applaus bewies Sophie, dass die Hexe trotz ihrer Strenge doch recht beliebt sein musste. Dumbledore hob ein letztes mal die Hand. „Das wäre alles, und jetzt heut rein!"  
  
Auf dem Tisch vor ihnen erschienen wie aus dem Nichts die herrlichsten Leckereien. Von Pommes über Brathähnchen, bis zu Karotten und Kopfsalat gab es alles, was das Herz begehrte. Sophie wusste, dass die anderen genauso hungrig waren wie sie und ohne weitere Kommentare stürzte sich die versammelte Gesellschaft aufs Essen. Beim Nachtisch erinnerte Dumbledore die Schüler noch einmal an die Einhaltung der Schulregeln, was weder Sophie noch die anderen besonders interessierte.  
  
Die lange Zugfahrt und das Essen hatte die Erstklässler schläfrig gemacht und sie waren froh, als Arthur irgendwann verkündete, dass er sie zu ihren Zimmern bringen würde. Müde folgten sie ihm durch Korridore, Gänge, Türen und Treppen.  
  
„Sag mal, warum sollen wir nicht in den Wald?" fragte ein Junge Arthur neugierig. „Ist es wirklich so gefährlich wie Dumbledore gesagt hat?"  
  
„Ist es, äh ..." Arthur schien angestrengt in seinem Namensgedächtnis herumzukramen.  
  
„Frank. Mein Name ist Frank Longbottom", half ihm der Junge aus.  
  
„Oh, danke. Also, es ist gefährlich, Frank. Da drinnen hausen ein paar unangenehme Zeitgenossen, die dich mit Vergnügen auf ihre Speisekarte setzten würden."  
  
Frank nickte bleich und schwieg. Bei Sirius schien diese Information das genaue Gegenteil ausgelöst zu haben. Seine Augen leuchteten und Sophie kam der Verdacht, dass sie dieses Jahr mindest einmal den Verbotenen Wald besuchen würden.  
  
Dann hielt Arthur auf einmal vor einem Portrait, in dem eine freundlich dreinschauende aber sehr fette Lady hockte.  
  
„Ah, die Erstklässler", lächelte sie der Gruppe entgegen. „Das Passwort bitte."  
  
„Exumo Salestin", antwortete Arthur. Das Bild schwang zur Seite und gab den Eingang zu einer runden Öffnung frei. „Ihr müsst euch das Passwort unbedingt merken, sonst lässt euch die Fette Lady nicht rein."  
  
Sie traten in ein rundes Zimmer. Es war vollgestopft mit kleinen Tischen und gemütlichen Sesseln. In einem Kamin brannte ein offenes Feuer. Zwei Durchgänge gaben den Blick auf enge Wendeltreppen frei. Zwischen den Durchgängen und dem Kamin waren große Fenster eingelassen.  
  
„Das ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum." sagte Arthur und fuhr zu den Mädchen gewandt fort:.„Eure Zimmer findet ihr, wenn ihr die rechte Wendeltreppe hoch geht. Nur zwei Mädchen bei zwölf neuen Gryffindors ist schon selten, deshalb haben sie euch die Turmkammer ganz obern gegeben."  
  
Lily und Beth stolperten müde die Treppe hinauf; an sechs verschlossenen Türen vorbei.  
  
„Hier schlafen wohl die Mädchen aus den anderen Jahrgängen." vermutete Sophie und stieß die Tür zu ihrer eigenen Kammer auf. Zwei Himmelbetten standen an der Wand. Ihre Gepäcktruhen hatte jemand davor deponiert. Ein Tisch und zwei Stühle waren vor dem Fenster platziert worden.  
  
Bevor jedoch eines der Mädchen einen Fuß in den Raum setzten konnte, kam ein flatternder Federball auf sie zugeschossen.  
  
„Gawain!" lachte Sophie, als der Vogel seinen Sturzflug abbremste und sanft auf ihrem Handgelenk landete. „Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
„Wahrscheinlich lassen sie ihn nicht in den Eulenschlag", murmelte Lily und zwängte sich an ihrer Freundin vorbei.  
  
„Na dann wohnst du ab sofort bei uns." beschloss Sophie, während sie dem Falken liebevoll übers Gefieder strich. Gawain schien mit dieser Lösung zufrieden zu sein. Er ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und steckte den Kopf unter einen Flügel. Die Mädchen folgten seinem Beispiel. Sie zogen ihre Pyjamas über und waren eingeschlafen bevor ihre Köpfe die Kissen richtig berührten. 


	3. Schulbeginn

1 Schulbeginn  
  
Am nächsten Morgen betraten Sophie und Lily gemeinsam die große Halle. Von den Jungen war noch keine Spur in Sicht.  
  
„Diese Langschläfer", beschwerte sich Lily. „Sie werden noch den Unterrichtsbeginn verpassen."  
  
„Warten wir noch zehn Minuten. Wenn sie dann nicht da sind, schmeißen wir sie raus", schlug Sophie gutgelaunt vor. Sie stopfte sich einen Bissen Toast in den Mund und studierte ihren Stundenplan. „In der ersten Stunde haben wir Verwandlungen." Sophie freute sich auf dieses Fach. Was man da wohl alles lernen würde?  
  
„Erde an Sophie." unterbrach Lily ihre Tagträumereien. „Schau mal zur Tür. Da kommen unsere Murmeltiere ja"  
  
Und wirklich: Einer nach dem anderen schlurften Sirius, James, Remus und Peter in den Raum. Sie sahen aus, als wenn sie jeden Moment wieder einschlafen würden.  
  
„Ja was ist denn mit euch los?" kicherte Sophie. „Hat euch jemand mit einem Schlafzauber belegt?"  
  
„Nein", stöhnend ließ sich Sirius auf seinen Platz sinken. „Wir müssen uns ein Zimmer mit Cliff Raven teilen."  
  
„Und das bedeutet?"  
  
„Das bedeutet, dass Cliff uns die ganze Nacht mit seinem Gerede wach gehalten hat", gähnte Remus.  
  
„Und heute morgen hat er sich nicht einmal daran erinnert, im Schlaf gesprochen zu haben", fügte James hinzu.  
  
„Warum müssen sie uns auch mit fünf Leuten in ein Zimmer sperren.?" brummte Peter leise.  
  
Die Mädchen grinsten sich an. Sie hatten eine ungestörte Nacht hinter sich und waren angenehmerweise durch die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne geweckt worden.  
  
„Tja, Jungs", meinte Sophie fröhlich. „Am besten ihr gewöhnt euch dran. Bis zu den Ferien ist es noch lange, lange hin."  
  
Vier missmutige Augenpaare starrten sie an.  
  
„Kein Mitleid mit den Gequälten dieser Welt", seufzte James trübsinnig. Die Mädchen standen lachend auf.  
  
„Nein. Wir bedauern euch, wenn wir irgendwann mal Zeit dazu haben. Und jetzt beeilt euch ein bisschen; wir sind spät dran."  
  
Sie erreichten das Klassenzimmer gerade noch rechtzeitig vor Unterrichtsbeginn. Es war gar nicht so einfach sich in einem verzauberten Schloss zurecht zu finden.  
  
„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Professor McGonagall ihre neue Klasse. „Um es gleich vorweg zu nehmen: Ich werde in meinem Unterricht keinerlei Unfug oder Ablenkung dulden." Sie richtete ihren strengen Blick auf Sirius und James, die möglichst unschuldig auszusehen versuchten. „Der Unterrichtsstoff ist viel zu gefährlich, um damit herum zu albern. Wer gegen diese Regel verstößt, wird dauerhaft vom Unterricht suspendiert."  
  
Nach dieser Warnung begannen sie. Alle Schüler folgten McGonagalls Anweisungen still und konzentriert. Sophie merkte schnell, dass sich Verwandlungen nicht so einfach bewerkstelligen ließen wie es bei ihren Eltern aussah. Nach dem Ende der Stunde verließen die Schüler ausgelaugt den Raum. Wer hätte gedacht es würde so schwierig sein ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln.  
  
Beim Mittagessen sagte Lily: „Verwandlungen ist wirklich kein leichtes Fach. Ich frage mich, warum wir danach ausgerechnet Geschichte haben müssen. Professor Binns ist todlangweilig; im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."  
  
„Vielleicht haben sie es extra so gemacht, damit wir uns nach McGonagalls Unterricht erst einmal richtig ausschlafen können", witzelte Remus.  
  
Die ersten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Jeden Montag und Dienstag Nachmittag versammelten sie sich in den liebevoll gepflegten Gärten von Professor Amaryllis. Die kräftig gebaute Lehrerin unterrichtete mit Freude und Motivation, die sie schnell auf ihre Schüler zu übertragen wusste. Zwar wurde jeglicher Schabernack bei ihr streng geahndet, aber damit ließ sich leben.  
  
Professor Tauris, der Lehrer für Astronomie, war das genaue Gegenteil. Monoton betete er die Namen von Sternen und Planeten hinunter und wehe ein Schüler widmete sich nicht ganz seinem Vortrag.  
  
Besonders viel Spaß machte ihnen der Unterricht bei Madam Hooch, der Fluglehrerin. James und Sirius konnte sie nicht mehr viel beibringen. Sophie stellte sich dank endloser Übungsstunden mit ihrem Bruder ganz passabel an. Remus und Lily, beide nicht schlecht auf dem Besen, konnten dieser Art der Fortbewegung keine allzu große Liebe entgegenbringen und Peter schaffte es bereits in der ersten Stunde sich beinahe das Genick zu brechen.  
  
In die Grundlagen der Zauberkunst weihte sie Professor Striga ein: eine fröhliche, ältere Hexe, die immer ein offenes Ohr für die Fragen und Probleme ihrer Schüler hatte. Selbst die Schüler aus Slytherin mochten sie.  
  
Ähnlich beliebt war Professor Lärche, der Lehrer für die Pflege von magischen Kreaturen.  
  
„Ich finde es toll, dass er uns mit echten, magischen Tieren arbeiten lässt, obwohl wir erst in der Ersten Klasse sind", strahlte Sirius beim Essen.  
  
„Ich auch." sagte Sophie. „Als Brian noch hier war, haben sie im ersten Jahr nur in ihrem Schulbuch gelesen."  
  
„Wie öde. Was haben wir eigentlich als nächstes?"  
  
„Zaubertränke. Mit Slyhterin zusammen. Das kann ja heiter werden."  
  
Die Freunde verzogen die Gesichter. Arthur, der neben James saß lächelte mitleidig. „Herzliches Beileid. Unterricht mit den Slytherins zusammen ist furchtbar. Und dann auch noch in den Kerkern."  
  
„In den Kerkern?" fragte Lily. „Warum?"  
  
Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendjemand hat im letzten Jahr das Klassenzimmer in die Luft gejagt. Waren wohl keine anderen Räumlichkeiten mehr frei."  
  
„Ach wirklich?"  
  
„Ja. Und ihr solltet euch im übrigen vor Professor Assassin in acht nehmen. Die Frau hat die Persönlichkeit eines schlechtgelaunten Drachen."  
  
„Assassin? Sie führt das Haus Slytherin, nicht wahr?" erinnerte sich Sophie jetzt.  
  
„Tut sie." nickte Arthur. „Erstaunlicherweise bevorzugt sie ihre Leute nicht, so wie ihre Vorgängerin das getan hat. Das will aber nichts heißen außer dass sie Slytherin ebenso unfair und gemein behandelt wie die anderen Häuser."  
  
  
  
Unterricht bei der Drachenlady  
  
So ermutigt machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg in die unteren Stockwerke Hogwarts. Ihr Klassenzimmer war wirklich ein Kerker, in dem Stühle und Tische lieblos aneinander gereiht standen. Gläser mit eingelegten Tieren, Organen und andere Kuriositäten zierten die Wände. Und über allem lag ein leicht ätzender Geruch.  
  
„Ist ja allerliebst." brummte Sophie und ließ sich neben Remus auf eine Bank fallen.  
  
„Ruhe dahinten!" donnerte eine schrille Stimme vom Pult her. Professor Assassin hatte soeben den Kerker betreten. Wie McGonagall war sie groß und schaute streng auf ihre neue Klasse hinab. In ihren dunklen Augen ließ sich jedoch keine Spur der Wärme erkennen, die die Augen ihrer Kollegin ausstrahlten.  
  
„So. Ein neues Jahr und eine neue Herde hoffnungsloser Stümper", begann sie schlechtgelaunt. „Wenn das so weitergeht, sehe ich schwarz für die Zaubererwelt."  
  
Dann richtete sie plötzlich ihren Finger auf Cliff. „Sie da. Welche Zutaten brauche ich für einen Zaubertrank, der Migräne hervorrufen soll?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Frau Professor. Was ist denn Migräne überhaupt?" stotterte Cliff erschrocken.  
  
„Kopfweh, Einfaltspinsel! Ich erwarte, dass Sie vorbereitet zu meinem Unterricht erscheinen. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."  
  
Cliff lief puderrot an, während die Gruppe um Severus Snape spöttisch kicherten. Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Assassin sie anfuhr: „Mr. Snape! Ich habe nicht um Beifall gebeten. Sie halten Ruhe, bis Sie dran sind, verstanden?! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."  
  
Nun mussten sich die Gryffindor-Schüler sehr zusammen reißen, um nicht beim Anblick von Snapes verdattertem Gesichtsausdruck laut los zu lachen.  
  
„Und Sie?" Sophie sah sich plötzlich im Zentrum Assassins Aufmerksamkeit. „Sie scheinen das Ganze recht amüsant zu finden. Dann können Sie uns bestimmt auch mitteilen, was geriebene Mocra-Wurzel bewirkt."  
  
„Nun, 0,2 Gramm Mocra-Wurzel in jeglicher Art von Flüssigkeit gemischt, löst bei dem , der es trinkt starke Migräne-Anfälle aus. Die Wirkung hält etwa zwanzig Minuten an und führt bei langzeitlicher Einnahme zu erheblichen, körperlichen Schäden. Deswegen braucht man eine besondere Genehmigung des Ministeriums, wenn man damit arbeiten will, Frau Professor", leierte Sophie gelangweilt herunter. „Seite 27 im Schulbuch, wie Sie sicher wissen werden."  
  
Die anderen Schüler starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an. Assassin schien jedoch nicht im geringsten beeindruckt.  
  
„Eine Erlaubnis, die für diesen Unterricht vorliegt. Und fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Besserwisserei. Möchten Sie noch etwas hinzufügen, Miss Cooper?"  
  
„Nein, Frau Professor", antwortete Sophie gepresst. Jede vorlaute Antwort würde Gryffindor nur noch mehr Punkte kosten.  
  
„Sehr schön." Assassin sah durch den Raum. „Warum schreiben Sie die Informationen zur Mocra-Wurzel nicht auf? Warten Sie auf besseres Wetter?!"  
  
Eilig kramten die Schüler ihre Schreibutensilien hervor und begannen sich wie wild Notizen zu machen. Als alles mehr der weniger ordentlich aufgezeichnet war eröffnete Assassin die erste praktische Übung. Sie teilte ihr Klasse in zwei Gruppen ein. Die erste sollte den Trank für Migräne herstellen, die zweite das Heilmittel.  
  
„Zehn Minuten mit dem alten Drachen und jeglicher Migränetrank ist überflüssig." flüsterte Sophie, die neben Remus einen Haufen Eisenkraut zerkleinerte.  
  
„Um so wichtiger das Heilmittel zu kennen." grinste ihr Freund zurück. „Das war eben eine ziemlich krasse Vorstellung. Nicht einmal die Siebtklässler trauen sich so mit Assassin zu reden."  
  
„Oh, die Frau geht mir einfach auf die Nerven" fauchte Sophie leise. „Ich hatte mich so auf den Unterricht gefreut. Mama ist Heilerin, deshalb wusste ich auch das mit der Mocra-Wurzel. Und dann bekommen wir Assassin vorgesetzt – so was Gemeines!"  
  
„Ich dachte deine Mutter arbeitet in einem Forschungslabor."  
  
„Als Heilerin, ja. Sie versuchen da zum Beispiel Mittel gegen chronische Bindehautentzündung bei Vampiren zu entwickeln. Die Armen haben ziemlich lichtempfindliche Augen."  
  
Remus nickte. „Und was noch?"  
  
„Mal überlegen. Momentan experimentieren sie mit einem Trank, der Werwölfen bei der Transformation helfen soll, glaube ich. Huch! Pass mit den Fledermauszähnen auf!"  
  
Beim letzten Satz war Sophie zur Seite gesprungen, da Remus der Teller mit Zähnchen aus der Hand gerutscht war. Schnell knieten sie sich hin und begannen die winzigen Dinger wieder aufzusammeln. Assassin hatte anscheinend beschlossen die Szene schlichtweg zu ignorieren.  
  
Seufzend griff Sophie nach dem letzten Zahn und wollte gerade aufstehen, als eine warme Flüssigkeit auf ihre Hand tropfte. Brennender Schmerz explodierte in ihrem Schädel. Sophie hatte bisher selten einmal Kopfschmerzen gehabt, doch jetzt schien irgendjemand ihre innere Schädelwand mit einem Vorschlaghammer zertrümmern zu wollen.  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne vernahm sie Stimmengewirr. Heine Hand griff unter ihr Kinn, hob ihren Kopf an und strich etwas Kühles auf ihre Stirn.  
  
Sofort verschwanden die Schmerzen und Sophies Wahrnehmung normalisierte sich wieder. Sie saß zitternd auf dem kalten Kerkerboden. Über ihr thronte Assassin.  
  
„Was war hier los!?"  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Professor." antwortete Snape scheinbar kleinlaut. „Cooper muss gegen den Tisch gestoßen sein und etwas von der Flüssigkeit ist dabei wohl aus dem Kessel gespritzt."  
  
*Von wegen* dachte Sophie wütend. *Ich hab den Tisch nicht einmal berührt*  
  
Assassin gab sich jedoch mit der Antwort zufrieden und der Rest der Stunde verlief ungestört. Auf dem Weg nach oben verlief die Kommunikation sehr viel lebhafter.  
  
„ ... er hat es mit Absicht getan." grollte Sophie.  
  
„Natürlich. Höchste Zeit einen kleinen Vergeltungsfeldzug zu starten." James Augen begannen zu leuchten.  
  
„Hast du eine Idee?" fragte Remus gespannt.  
  
„Nein. Noch nicht. Du Sirius?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Aber ich", ertönte Lilys sanfte Stimme hinter ihnen. Erstaunt drehten sich dien Jungen zu ihr herum.  
  
„Habe ich richtig gehört?" fragte James mit hochgezogenen Brauen.  
  
„Was? Lily Evans, Musterschülerin und ein Ausbund an Fleiß schmiedet Rachepläne?" Sirius tat entsetzt.  
  
„Heh. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ihr vier ein Monopol auf Streiche und Unsinn hättet", erwiderte Lily beleidigt. „Außerdem ist das hier etwas anderes als Maikäfer in die Kragen von Slytherin-Mädchen zu stecken, Schultaschen in die Luft zu jagen oder Stinkbomben zu werfen."  
  
„Lily hat recht." nickte Sophie. „Das hier erfordert Fingerspitzengefühl."  
  
Die Jungs schauten sich an und begannen zu lachen.  
  
„Ich glaube die beiden sind viel schlimmere Unruhestifter als alle Leute denken." keuchte James schließlich.  
  
„Nicht schlimmer." grinste Remus. „Schlauer. Wir werden uns viele Strafarbeiten sparen können, wenn wir mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten."  
  
„Endlich kapiert das mal jemand.", meinte Sophie. „Heißt das, wir sind ab sofort bei allen unerlaubten Aktivitäten von euch Rumtreibern dabei?" Ohne es zu wollen, hatte Sophie den zukünftigen Namen des Jungenquartetts erfunden.  
  
„Abgemacht"  
  
„Das wäre also geklärt", sagte Remus zufrieden. „Aber was stellen wir jetzt mit Snape an?"  
  
„Oh", lächelte Lily. „Die Antwort findest du im Lehrbuch der Zauberkräuter und Pilze."  
  
„Hä?"  
  
Am Morgen vor der nächsten Zaubertränkestunde traf man Lily uns Sophie schon früh in der großen Halle an – vertieft über ihr Herbologiebuch.  
  
„Silberweide und Drachenschuppen. Okay. Ich hab alles", sagte Sophie gerade als die Jungen sich ums sie herum verteilten. „Ihr wisst alle, was ihr zu tun habt?"  
  
Allgemeines Kopfnicken. Nach dem Frühstück verteilten sie sich zielstrebig auf die Bänke ihres dunklen Klassenzimmers. Remus und Sophie vor Snapes Tisch; Sirius und Lily direkt dahinter. James und Peter nahmen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite Platz.  
  
Die Stunde begann wie immer mit der theoretischen Auseinandersetzung einer Rezeptur gefolgt von deren praktischer Umsetzung.  
  
Schon bald brodelten die Kessel und Assassin ging durch die Reihen, um sich ihre Versuche anzusehen. Als sie stehen blieb und mit Benjamin Faye, einem weiteren Gryffindor, schimpfte zog Lily vorsichtig ihren Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn auf Snapes Tasche und murmelte einige Worte. Eine der Schreibfedern schien plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Sie verformte sich und nahm schließlich die Gestalt einer kleinen Natter an. Snape hatte nichts davon bemerkt.  
  
Nun war Sirius an der Reihe. Schnell sagte er eine leise Formel. Ein kurzer Windstoß aus dem Nichts fegte Snapes Zutaten in einem wilden Durcheinander vom Tisch.  
  
Das war das Stichwort für die dritte Gruppe. Bevor Severus die Chance hatte Assassin einzuschalten, begann James zornig zu schreien: „Peter, du Idiot! In diesen Trank kommt nur ein Fledermauszahn rein!"  
  
„Was redest du da!" verteidigte sich Peter in der selben Lautstärke. „Es kommen zwei rein.!"  
  
Kochend vor Wut steuerte Assassin auf die beiden Streithähne zu. „Potter! Pettigrew! Noch ein Wort und Sie fliegen raus! Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!" keifte sie die beiden an. „Und von den anderen will ich keinen Mucks mehr hören!"  
  
Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen, als hinter ihr ein lautes Krachen ertönte – Snapes Kessel war explodiert. Der schwarzhaarige Junge war über und über mit einer stinkenden Flüssigkeit bespritz.  
  
„Snape!" donnerte Professor Assassin schäumend. Peter und James hatte sie vergessen. „Was haben Sie angestellt?"  
  
Severus blickte sie hilflos an. „Ich weiß nicht, Frau Professor. Ich ..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht. Assassin hatte die Schlange in seiner Tasche entdeckt. „Und was hat die Schlange hier zu suchen?" schrie sie. „Sie wissen, dass ich in meinem Unterricht keine Haustiere dulde! Zehn Punkte von Slytherin! Und Sie, Snape, werden zur Strafe heute Abend diesen Raum hier Putzen. Von Oben bis Unten! Und jetzt raus hier! Alle miteinander! Die Stunde ist vorbei!"  
  
So leise wie möglich verließen die Kinder den Kerker. Keiner wagte es zu sprechen und damit womöglich Assassins Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Die Stille der Gryffindors hielt an, bis sie ihren Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten. Dort brach die ganze Bande lachend zusammen.  
  
„Das war herrlich!" „...habt ihr Assassins Gesichtsausdruck gesehen?!" „...und den von Snape?"  
  
„Was ist eigentlich passiert?" Cliff rang keuchend nach Luft.  
  
„Ich hab gesehen, was Lily und Sirius getan haben, aber warum ist Snapes Kessel explodiert?"  
  
„Ganz einfach", lächelte Sophie. „Während James und Peter ihr Ablenkungsmanöver starteten, sammelte Snape seine Zutaten wieder ein. Er hat allerdings nicht gemerkt, dass ich seine Silberweide mit Schwefelkraut vertauscht habe."  
  
„Ah", lachte Frank Longbottom. „Und als das Zeug mit den Phoenixtränen in Berührung kam ..."  
  
„Bumm!"  
  
„Aber das ist noch nicht alles!" verkündete Remus, dessen graue Augen fröhlich blitzten. „Ich hab das Gebräu ein bisschen verfeinert – mit Drachenschuppenpulver. Bis spätestens heute Abend dürfte Snapes Haut einen schrillen Violettton angenommen haben, der erst in zwei bis drei Tagen wieder weg geht!" Das Gelächter der Gryffindor-Erstklässler war bis hinunter zur Großen Halle zu hören.  
  
In den folgenden Wochen arbeiteten sich Lily und Sophie an die Spitze in fast jedem Fach – dicht gefolgt von James, Remus und Sirius. Zwischen den beiden Gruppen brach schnell ein Wettstreit aus, bei dem jeder versuchte den anderen punktemäßig zu überflügeln. Trotzdem waren sie alle bei leibe keine Musterschüler.  
  
Sirius beispielweise verbrachte jede freie Minute damit, neue Streiche zu planen und durchzuführen. Er schien entschlossen zu sein den Rekord in „der Schüler mit den meisten Strafarbeiten in der Geschichte Hogwarts" zu brechen.  
  
Remus und Sophie unterstützen ihn nach Kräften, ohne sich dabei auch nur halb so oft erwischen zu lassen.  
  
Lily und James dagegen führten ihren ganz persönlichen Privatkrieg gegeneinander. So musste Lily einen ganzen Tag lang und einige Stunden mit drei Paar Armen rumlaufen. Im Gegenzug verpasste sie James gewaltige Eselsohren und färbte seine Haare neongelb.  
  
McGonagall verzweifelte beinahe an ihren neuen Gryffindors.  
  
So verging der September für die Kinder wie im Flug und irgendwann kam der Tag, an dem Professor Jonathan Griffin in Hogwarts eintraf. Der Unterricht in der „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" konnte endlich beginnen. Freitag Morgen versammelten sich die gespannten Erstklässler in ihrem neuen Klassenraum.  
  
Es wurde eine absolute Enttäuschung! Griffin stellte gleich von Anfang an klar, dass in seinen Stunden nur theoretisches Basiswissen vermittelt würde. „Egal, was Dumbledore davon hält, ich will in meinem Unterricht keine Zauberstäbe sehen. Nicht vor dem sechsten Schuljahr!"  
  
Diese Rede war so ziemlich das aufregendste, was in dieser Stunde passierte. Lily beschäftigte sich mit ihren Herbologiehausaufgaben, zusammen mit Sophie und James.  
  
Sirius malte gelangweilt auf einem Fetzen Pergament herum, Peter versuchte zu lesen und Remus, der sich schon den ganzen Morgen unwohl fühlte, schlief. Alle anderen hielten es genauso.  
  
Als die Stunde irgendwann endete verließ die Klasse missmutig den Raum. „Das war mit Abstand die langweiligste Schulstunde meines Lebens. Sogar Binns Unterricht ist interessanter", maulte James und wandte sich zu Remus um, der bis jetzt kein Wort von sich gegeben hatte. „Was sagst du denn dazu?"  
  
Remus sagte gar nichts. Er schien nicht einmal mitbekommen zu haben, dass ihn jemand ansprach. Seine Augen wirkten glasig und er zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
  
„Remus?" fragte Sirius besorgt und sah sich seinen Freund genauer an. „Junge, siehst du schlecht aus."  
  
„Wir hätten ihn schon heute morgen zu Madam Pomfrey bringen sollen.", fluchte James und legte die Hand auf Remus Stirn, bevor dieser zurückweichen konnte. „Heiß. Er glüht richtig."  
  
„Es geht schon", keuchte Remus und versuchte sich an den anderen vorbei zu drängen.  
  
„Tut es nicht", energisch schüttelte Sophie den Kopf. „Du gehörst in den Krankenflügel."  
  
Lily nickte und ohne weiter auf Lupins Proteste zu hören, schleppten sie ihn zu Madam Pomfrey. Die nahm ihren Patienten in Empfang. „Ist nur eine Erkältung. Euer Freund braucht jetzt Ruhe", stellte die ruppige Heilerin fest und scheuchte das besorgte Quintett zur Tür hinaus.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich hat er sich bei seiner Mutter angesteckt, als er sie vor ein paar Wochen besucht hat", sagte Lily mitfühlend.  
  
„Das wird es wohl sein" stimmte Sophie ihr zu. „Na, er verpasst eh nichts. Mir fällt nämlich gerade ein: Ich sollte euch bescheid sagen, dass Astronomie heute Abend ausfällt. Wir haben Vollmond. Das Licht überdeckt zu viele Sternbilder."  
  
„Sehr schön", brummte Sirius zufrieden. „Ich halte sowieso nichts von der ganzen Sternguckerei." 


	4. Nächtliche Studien

1.1.1.1 Nächtliche Studien  
  
In der nächsten Woche verlief alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Remus war von Madam Pomfrey entlassen worden, die Slytherins benahmen sich so unausstehlich wie immer – allen voran Professor Assassin – und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde immer langweiliger.  
  
„Das ist ein Witz!" schimpfte Sirius abends im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Das Fach heißt Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste. Wie soll man sich hiermit denn verteidigen."  
  
Frustriert schwenkte er sein Schulbuch in der Luft herum.  
  
„Sag nichts. Mit dem Wälzer könntest du bestimmt zwei Trolle auf einmal erschlagen", spottete James müde.  
  
„Wir müssen uns wohl einfach nehmen wie es ist", sagte Peter ergeben.  
  
„Vielleicht auch nicht." Neal Parker trat zu der kleinen Gruppe. Er war im siebten Jahr und einem guten Streich nie abgeneigt. Alle mochten den unbekümmerten Blondschopf.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Arthur Weasly interessiert. Er und einige andere Gryffindors rückten näher.  
  
„Passt auf. Bevor Morpheus vor fünf Jahren den Unterricht übernahm, hatten wir einen ähnlichen Nichtskönner als Lehrer. Also haben wir uns das meiste selbst beigebracht."  
  
„Wie denn?"  
  
„Zweimal in der Woche trafen wir uns nachts in Bibliothek – obern auf der Empore, wo die Bücher mit den Flüchen stehen. In den Schmökern steht ne Menge interessantes Zeug drinnen."  
  
„Und jetzt schlägst du uns vor, dass wir eine ähnliche „Studiengruppe" bilden sollten", grinste Remus mit funkelnden Augen.  
  
„Aber ... das ist doch bestimmt verboten", entgegnete Peter kleinlaut.  
  
„Natürlich ist es verboten", lachte Sirius begeistert. Er liebte alle Aktivitäten verbotener Natur.  
  
Auch Sophie gefiel die Idee. „Okay Leute, wer macht mit?"  
  
Am Schluss waren sie zu acht. Neal, der den Vorschlag gemacht hatte und seine Freundin Kate. Paul Jordan und Arthur Weasly aus der Vierten Klasse.  
  
„Also wirklich, ein Vertrauensschüler als aktives Mitglied bei einer solchen Aktion ..." schimpfte Kate lachend.  
  
„Was glaubst du denn? Nur weil ich diese Brosche trage heiß das noch lange nicht, dass ich jedwedem Unfug entsage", beschwerte sich Arthur beleidigt.  
  
Aus der ersten Klasse meldeten sich Remus, James, Sirius und Beth. Lily hatte sich für einige zusätzliche Stunden in Zauberkunst eingetragen und wollte wenigstens einen Abend in der Woche frei haben. Und Peter fürchtete sich zu sehr davor erwischt zu werden.  
  
Der erste Termin wurde auf Mittwoch um Mitternacht festgelegt. Zur verabredeten Zeit trafen sich die acht Nachtschwärmer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Leise schlüpften sie durch das Bild der Fetten Dame und schlichen den Korridor hinab. Glücklicherweise begegnete ihnen weder Peeves noch Mr. Filch. Die Bibliothek wurde im Normalfall nie angeschlossen und so konnte die Gruppe den Raum ungehindert betreten.  
  
„Lumos", murmelte Kate leise. Sofort leuchtete die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf und tauchte den Saal in geisterhaftes Licht.  
  
„Kommt mit", befahl Neal. Er führte die anderen die schmale Wendeltreppe zur Empore hinauf; durch das Labyrinth der vollgestopften Regale bis hin zu einer gut verdeckten Ecke.  
  
„Hier ist es", verkündete er. „Von hier aus kann uns niemand von der Tür aus sehen. Außerdem ist genügend Platz zum üben."  
  
Paarweise aufgeteilt nahmen sich die acht Gryffindors jeweils ein Buch in die Hand und suchten nach geeigneten Zaubersprüchen. Die Älteren stürzten sich sofort auf die komplizierten Flüche und Abwehrsprüche, während sich die Erstklässler mit einfachen Dingen wie Geleebein-Flüchen oder Pickel-Zaubern beschäftigten.  
  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so schwierig ist den blöden Geleebeinfluch abzublocken" stöhnte Sirius am Ende ihrer nächtlichen Übung. Sie waren auf dem Rückweg und er schien immer noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen. James hatte seinen Schildzauber mühelos durchbrochen.  
  
„Das wird mit der Zeit leichter", versprach Kate beruhigend. „Und jetzt seid leise. Wir wollen schließlich nicht erwischt werden."  
  
Sie wurden es nicht. Trotzdem waren alle froh, als sie endlich in den Betten lagen. Dies war nur die erste, von unzähligen nächtlichen Übungsstunden und wie Kate es prophezeit hatte, machten auch die Erstklässler schnell Fortschritte.  
  
  
  
Weihnachtsferien und andere Abenteuer  
  
Oktober und November verstrichen schnell und ehe sich die Schüler Hogwarts versahen, stand Weihnachten vor der Tür.  
  
An einem ungemütlichen Dezemberabend saßen die Gryffindor-Erstklässler in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily hockte mit einem Buch auf der Fensterbank, James und Peter spielten `Snape explodiert` und Sirius blätterte in einer Quidditchzeitschrift. Ihn und James traf man nur selten beim Lernen an. Sie brauchten sich die Texte nur einmal durchzulesen, um sich an alle wesentlichen Dinge erinnern zu können.  
  
Sophie und Remus brüteten wie so häufig konzentriert über einem Schachspiel. Lupin schien ständig müde zu sein und wurde leicht krank. Sophie machte es nichts aus ihrem Freund drinnen Gesellschaft zu leisten und so sah man die beiden oft beisammen im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, um zu reden, Schach zu spielen oder sich gegenseitig bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen.  
  
An diesem Abend wurde der Frieden jedoch kurzzeitig unterbrochen als McGonagall den Raum betrat.  
  
„Alle mal herhören! Ich werde jetzt eine Liste rund geben, in die sich bitte alle eintragen, die über die Ferien hier bleiben."  
  
Die Liste ging durch die Reihen und Sophie trug sich seufzend ein. Dies würde das erste Weihnachtsfest ohne ihre Familie werden.  
  
„Du fährst nicht nach hause?" fragte Sirius.  
  
„Nein. Meine Eltern sind seit November auf einer Forschungsreise und Brian besucht Freunde. Also muss ich hier bleiben. Will sich sonst noch jemand eintragen?" Hoffnungsvoll starrte sie ihre Freunde an, doch alle außer Remus schüttelten den Kopf. (Der überlegte immer noch an seinem nächsten Zug und hatte McGonagalls Eintreten überhaupt nicht mitbekommen.)  
  
„Tut mir leid, aber Mama besteht auf die Familientradition. An Weihnachten hat gefälligst jedes Familienmitglied zu Hause zu sein", antwortete Lily. James und Peter nickten. „Genau wie bei uns."  
  
„Tja, Sophie. Ich werde auch zu Hause erwartet", meinte Sirius. „Aber vielleicht bleibt Remus ja. Heh, Traumtänzer, hörst du eigentlich zu?!" brüllte er Remus mitleidlos ins Ohr.  
  
„Sag mal, spinnst du?" knurrte der blinzelnd. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?"  
  
Sophie hielt ihm die Liste unter die Nase. „Wenn du über die Ferien hier bleibst, sollst du dich eintragen."  
  
Grummelnd kritzelte Remus seinen Namen auf das Papier.  
  
„Meine Eltern sind verreist", erklärte er. „Kann ich jetzt weiter spielen?"  
  
„Na, das werden bestimmt friedvolle Ferien bei euch werden", grinste Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Nur gut, dass ich nicht da bin."  
  
Eine ziemlich voreilige Feststellung wie sich herausstellen sollte. Am Abend des letzten Schultages stürmte Sirius mit Gewittermiene in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„Sieht so aus, aus ob ich euch in den Ferien hier Gesellschaft leiste."  
  
„Wie bitte?", „Ja, warum denn?"  
  
„Gestern Nacht ist jemand in Papas Büro eingebrochen. Ich hab euch ja erzählt, dass er fürs Ministerium arbeitet. Er bringt oft noch Schreibkram mit nach hause, deshalb befinden sich in seiner Aktentruhe manchmal wichtige Papiere", berichtete Sirius. „Und bis sich jetzt alles beruhigt hat, soll ich in Hogwarts bleiben."  
  
„Glauben die denn, dass die Einbrecher es noch mal versuchen werden?" fragte Peter erschrocken.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls ist Weihnachten gelaufen."  
  
„Blödsinn. Du, Sophie und Remus werdet hier bestimmt viel Spaß haben" tröstete ihn James. „Was ist eigentlich gestohlen worden?"  
  
„Das ist ja der Witz", erwiderte Sirius. „Sie haben nur ein altes Geschichtsbuch geklaut. Es war nicht einmal wertvoll. Wahrscheinlich haben sie gedacht, sie könnten es für viel Geld verkaufen."  
  
„Oder sie sind gestört worden", schlug Remus vor. „Ist doch möglich, dass sie einen Sicherungszauber übersehen haben, der dann losgegangen ist."  
  
„Könnte sein. Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
„Müssen ziemlich starke Magier gewesen sein", überlegte Sophie nachdenklich. „Schließlich kann nicht jeder einfach durch die Bannsprüche des Ministeriums spazieren – selbst wenn sie einen übersehen haben, mussten sie vorher an den anderen vorbei."  
  
„Was soll die Grübelei?" mischte sich nun auch Lily ein. „Das hat doch keinen Sinn. Wir werden schon noch erfahren wer dahinter steckt."  
  
„Praktisch denkend wie immer, Lily", gähnte Sophie. „Du hast recht. Wir könnten hier noch Stunden rumsitzen und wilde Theorien aufstellen, die zu keinem Ergebnis führen würden."  
  
„Und? Das ist doch eine interessante Zeitbeschäftigung", entgegnete Sirius.  
  
„Na, dann viel Spaß dabei. Wenn dir bis morgen früh was eingefallen ist kannst du es mir ja erzählen. Ich geh ins Bett." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich James. „Was ist mit euch?"  
  
Einer nach dem anderen erhob sich, bis nur noch Sirius auf dem Boden saß. Schnell sprang auch er auf und lief den andren hinterher.  
  
„Heh Wartet! Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach hier sitzen lassen."  
  
„Wir könnten und wir würden. Gute Nacht, Jungs", verabschiedeten sich Sophie und Lily, während sie zur rechten Wendeltreppe streunten.  
  
„Gute Nacht!"  
  
  
  
Als der nächste Morgen anbrach brach, schien es, als habe jemand das Schloss mit einer dicken Schicht Puderzucker verziert. Von allen unbemerkt hatte es in der Nacht angefangen zu schneien und noch immer fielen dichte Flocken vom Himmel.  
  
Im Schloss herrschte Hochbetrieb. Die meisten Schüler fuhren über Weihnachten nach hause. Remus, Sophie und Sirius verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden und gingen dann zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Traditionsgemäß standen dort zwölf meterhohe Tannenbäume, deren silberner und goldener Schmuck im Licht der Kerzen funkelte. Girlanden aus Mistel- und Stechpalmenzeigen schmückten die Wände.  
  
Anstatt der üblichen vier Haustafeln stand ein einzelner Tisch mit fünfzehn Plätzen in der Mitte des Raumes. Sirius schien die liebevoll angebrachte Dekoration kaum wahrzunehmen. Scheinbar hatte er beschlossen in Selbstmitleid zu versinken.  
  
„Das werden bestimmt todlangweilige Ferien. Außer uns sind nur noch drei aus Ravenclaw geblieben. Das heißt es gibt nicht einmal Slytherin, die man ärgern könnte", maulte er.  
  
„Und damit auch keine Strafarbeiten", nickte Remus zufrieden. Er und Sophie hatten nicht die Absicht, sich von Sirius schlechter Laune anstecken zu lassen. „Wir finden schon noch was, womit wir uns beschäftigen können."  
  
„Ja, zum Beispiel Geschenke auspacken" sagte Sophie träumerisch. „Morgen ist schließlich Weihnachten."  
  
Remus warf ihr einen gespielt kritischen Blick zu. „Ach? Und du glaubst tatsächlich, dir würde jemand was schenken?"  
  
Er schaffte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig dem freundschaftlichen Angriff auf seinen Hinterkopf auszuweichen.  
  
So langweilig wie Sirius befürchtet hatte wurde es ohnehin nicht. Den größten Teil des Tages verbrachten die drei Freunde mit einem Streifzug über die Ländereien. Sie wanderten am Ufer des Sees entlang, besuchten Hagrid in seiner Hütte und trieben sich heimlich in den Ausläufern des Verbotenen Waldes herum. Ihren Ausflug beendeten die drei mit einer wüsten Schneeballschlacht.  
  
Halb erfroren ließen sie sich vorm prasselnden Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum nieder. Vor ihnen stand ein großer Teller mit Broten und eine Kanne Kürbissaft. Den Zugang zur Küche hatte Remus in ihrer ersten Woche zufällig entdeckt. Die Hauselfen hatten sofort gefallen an der lustigen Bande gefunden und versorgten sie seitdem oft mit kleinen Zwischenmahlzeiten.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es doch gut, dass ich geblieben bin", meinte Sirius und räkelte sich gemütlich in einem der weichen Sessel. „Keine Siebtklässler, die die besten Sessel für sich reservieren, keine Hausaufgabengruppen, wegen denen man ruhig sein soll und kein Vertrauensschüler, der einen im Auge behält."  
  
„Oh, komm schon, Sirius. Arthur ist wirklich nicht so schlimm. Er drückt oft genug beide Augen zu, wenn er uns bei irgendwas erwischt. Aber ansonsten hast du recht", murmelte Remus, der mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf der gepolsterten Fensterbank lümmelte. Sophie nickte nur. Sie hatte sich gerade einen großen Bissen Schinkenbrot in den Mund geschoben.  
  
So endete der Heiligabend für die drei Freunde in diesem Jahr sehr ruhig und sie krochen voller Vorfreude auf den kommenden Tag ins Bett. Gawain, der es sich angewöhnt hatte auf Sophies Bettpfosten zu nächtigen krächzte missmutig, als ihn der Vorhang des Himmelbetts streifte. Dann wurde es still.  
  
Das plötzliche Krachen der Zimmertür bereitete dem Frieden ein jähes Ende. Die Arme voller Geschenke und in ihre Morgenmäntel gehüllt stürmten Remus und Sirius früh am Morgen ins Zimmer.  
  
„Frohe Weihnachten!" riefen sie munter und ließen die Pakete auf Lilys leeres Bett purzeln.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr. Das träume ich nur", stöhnte Sophie müde, als die Jungs grinsend die Bettvorhänge zur Seite zogen. „Spinnt ihr? Ihr dürftet gar nicht hier sein. Und ..."  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht. Gawain sah sich durch die morgendlichen Störenfriede seiner Ruhe beraubt und ging ärgerlich auf die beiden Eindringlinge los.  
  
Das Spielchen endete mit zwei panischen Elfjährigen unter Lilys Bett. Hochzufriedenen ließ sich Gawain auf Sophies Schulter nieder, die vor Lachen kaum noch Luft bekam.  
  
„Das sollte euch lehren nie wieder unerlaubt den Mädchenflügel zu betreten", kicherte Sophie. Dann stand sie in aller Seelenruhe auf und linste unter das Nachbarbett. „Euch auch frohe Weihnachten. Wollt ihr jetzt langsam wieder rauskommen oder soll ich euch eure Geschenke unters Bett geben?"  
  
Verlegen krochen die Jungen unter dem Bett hervor und hielten dabei einen großzügigen Abstand von Gawain, der sie misstrauisch beäugte.  
  
„Halt bloß den Monstervogel von uns fern", knurrte Sirius und Remus sagte: „Eigentlich wollten wir ja nur Guten Morgen sagen und mit dir zusammen die Geschenke auspacken."  
  
Das schien bei genauerer Überlegung ein guter Grund zu sein, den beiden ihren Überfall zu verzeihen.  
  
„Na, worauf warten wir dann noch?" lachte Sophie und nahm sich das oberste Paket von ihrem Geschenkestapel. Es stammte von ihren Eltern. Sie wickelte das Papier ab und zum Vorschein kamen eine Dose mit selbstgebackenen Plätzchen, eine längliche Schachtel und ein Brief. Darin stand:  
  
Liebe Sophie!  
  
Wir wünschen dir ein schönes Weihnachtsfest auch wenn wir es dieses Jahr nicht zusammen verbringen können.  
  
Alles Liebe  
  
Deine Eltern  
  
PS: Ich bin zwar gegen die Wahl dieses speziellen Geschenkes gewesen, aber dein Vater bestand darauf, die etwas zu geben, was dir viel „Spaß" bescheren würde.  
  
Küsschen Mama.  
  
Neugierig öffnete Sophie die Schachtel. Darinnen lagen zehn Graphitstifte und auf der Innenseite des Deckels stand geschrieben: „Zonko´s Zauberstifte – lassen Sie ihre Zeichnungen lebendig werden" Lächelnd legte das Mädchen die Schachtel zur Seite. Diese Stifte würde sie gut verwahren, bis sich eine besondere Gelegenheit ergeben würde sie einzusetzen.  
  
Remus hatte inzwischen eine hölzerne Flöte ausgepackt (Lilys Geschenk) und Sirius studierte interessiert die Funktionen einer kleinen Kamera.  
  
„Toll. Jetzt können wir alle unsere Streiche exklusiv auf Film festhalten", lachte Sirius ausgelassen.  
  
„Klar. Und wenn McGonagall die Fotos in die Finger kriegt, können wir in den nächsten hundert Jahren jeden Abend die Schulpokale polieren. Eine tolle Idee", erwiderte Remus spöttisch.  
  
Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse und griff nach dem nächsten Geschenk. Das anfänglich vorsichtige Öffnen der Pakete entwickelte sich schnell zu einer Geschenkpapierherunterreißschlacht. Im ganzen Zimmer lagen bald bunte Papierfetzen verstreut. Mitten in diesem Chaos saßen die drei Freunde auf dem Boden; Schokofrösche, Plätzchen, Schreibfedern, Bücher und sonstige Geschenke um sich verteilt.  
  
Beth hielt ihr letztes und größtes Päckchen in den Händen. Auf dem braunen Papier klebte ein Umschlag.  
  
„Nun mach schon auf", drängte Sirius, der seine Geschenke längst geöffnet hatte.  
  
„Zuerst der Brief." Beth öffnete den Umschlag und zog ein Stück Pergament heraus.. „Oh! Von Brian und meinem Cousin Michael. Und wie immer sehr knapp."  
  
„Was schreiben sie denn?"  
  
„Lies laut vor."  
  
„Sie schreiben: Frohe Weihnachten, viel Spaß damit und lasst euch nicht erwischen. Unterschrift: Brian und Michael."  
  
„Das klingt nach etwas interessant Verbotenem", meinte Remus, während Sophie das Papier abriss.  
  
Zum Vorschein kam ein altes, in Leder gebundenes Buch.  
  
„2436 Tipps und Tricks für notorische Unruhestifter" stand in goldenen Lettern auf dem Einband geschrieben. Die drei sahen sich an.  
  
„Ich glaube wir werden viel Spaß mit dem Wälzer haben", fasste Sirius die gemeinsamen Gedankengänge zusammen. „Und wir können gleich heute Abend einige Sachen ausprobieren. Jetzt, wo die anderen nicht da sind, haben wir die Bibliothek ganz für uns alleine. Die Ferien sind gerettet!"  
  
Remus schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Heute ist das Weihnachtsessen, Sirius. Da können wir uns nicht einfach wegschleichen. Verschieben wir das Ganze auf morgen."  
  
„Womit wollen wir anfangen?" fragte Sophie am nächsten Abend und studierte interessiert das Inhaltsverzeichnis.  
  
„Ich bin für: Geheimgänge aufspüren – leicht gemacht", antwortete Sirius sofort. „Hier gibt es bestimmt welche. Was sagt ihr dazu?"  
  
Sophie war noch unentschlossen, immerhin klang „136 ½ Wege verriegelte Türen zu öffnen" auch nicht schlecht. Doch Remus schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Vergiss es Sirius! Was nützen uns Geheimgänge, wenn Peeves und Filch ständig in den Fluren rumschnüffeln. Wenn die sehen würden, wie wir aus einem Gang rauskämen, wär´ hier die Hölle los. Lass uns lieber mit „Nützliche Zaubersprüche für Ablenkungsmanöver und eine schnelle Flucht" anfangen. Dann können wir uns den Hausmeister vom Hals halten und nach geheimen Gängen suchen."  
  
Sirius, dessen Gesicht sich während Remus Ansprache immer weiter verfinstert hatte, grinste plötzlich. „Die Stimme der Vernunft hat gesprochen. Hogwh!"  
  
„Und hat wie immer recht. Also fangen wir an."  
  
Remus und Sirius stellten sich am Fenster aneinander gegenüber, während Sophie Anweisungen aus dem Buch diktierte.  
  
Draußen glitzerte der Schnee im Licht des Sichelmondes. Alles schien in friedliche Stille getaucht zu sein. Den vereisten See konnte man kaum von den schneebedeckten Wiesen unterscheiden. Kein Windhauch bewegte die Baumkronen des Verbotenen Waldes. Nur ein blasses, rotes Licht flackerte dann und wann in den Tiefen des Waldes auf.  
  
Rotes Licht? Sophie starrte angestrengt zu besagte Stelle hinaus. Da war es wieder!  
  
„Jungs! Jungs seht euch das an." Sirius und Remus traten neugierig ans Fenster.  
  
„Was ist denn Sophie? Hast du ´nen Yeti gesehen?" fragte Sirius spöttisch.  
  
„Ach, halt die Klappe, Black. Schau mal zum Wald rüber. Siehst du das?"  
  
„Du meinst das rote Licht?" schaltete sich Remus ein und starrte konzentriert in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
„Genau das. Wisst ihr , was das ist?"  
  
Beide schüttelten die Köpfe.  
  
„Gehen wir nachsehen", schlug Remus vorsichtig vor. Obwohl er mit Abstand der Ruhigste der Gruppe war, wurde er von Geheimnissen ebenso magisch angezogen, wie jeder andere Junge in seinem Alter.  
  
„Gute Idee. Holen wir unsere Umhänge und untersuchen die Geschichte", grinste Sirius.  
  
Sophie sah die beiden skeptisch an. „Ihr wollt euch wirklich in den Verbotenen Wald schleichen und Detektiv spielen. Habt ihr sie eigentlich noch alle? Das ist gefährlich."  
  
„Wo bleibt dein Sinn für Abenteuer?" hielt ihr Sirius entgegen.  
  
„Du musst ja nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst", erinnerte sie Remus sanft.  
  
„Meinst du, ich würde mich nicht trauen?" fauchte Sophie beleidigt. „Natürlich komme ich mit."  
  
Gesagt, getan. Eine viertel Stunde später schlüpften die drei Freunde aus einem Seiteneingang des Schlosses. Schnell rannten die drei bis zum Waldrand hinüber – in der Hoffnung, dass kein Lehrer so spät noch wach war und sie draußen sah.  
  
„Und wie finden wir die Stelle jetzt?" keuchte Sirius als sie unter einem großen Baum innehielten.  
  
„Hiermit", verkündete Remus triumphierend und zog eine kleine Windrose aus seiner Tasche.  
  
„Wie willst du damit die Stelle finden?" hakte Sophie nach. „Das ist ein Kompass."  
  
„Aber ein magischer. Man nennt ihm einfach sein Ziel und die Windrose zeigt einem den weg dorthin. Kommt."  
  
Das Gespräch der Kinder verstummte bald. Der Wald erschien in der Dunkelheit noch unheimlicher, als am Tag. Nie hatten sie sich soweit hinein gewagt. Hoch in den Nachthimmel ragte die Bäume empor. Manche vom umfang eines Hauses; andere bleistiftdünn. Zerstreut zwischen den alten Riesen gab es Nadelbäume verschiedenster Art und Laubbäume, die seltsam geformte Blätter trugen. Der Boden war vorwiegend von Farnen und Moos bewachsen, das durch dünne Schneedecke ragte. An manchen Stellen wiederum lag der Schnee so tief, dass die Kinder bis zu den Knien einsanken.  
  
Kurz bevor sie ihre mühevolle Suche aufgeben wollten, entdeckte Remus Spuren im Schnee.  
  
„Heh, seht mal! Hier ist wirklich jemand gewesen."  
  
„Ja, und wahrscheinlich schon längst über alle Berge", fügte Sirius müde hinzu. Die lange Suche in der Kälte hatte den Reiz des verbotenen Abenteuers sichtlich getrübt. „Lasst uns umkehren."  
  
„Wartet." Halb im Schnee begraben hatte Sophie einen Fetzen Pergament gesichtet. Vorsichtig hob sie das Papier auf. Die Feuchtigkeit hatte die Schrift (,die keines der Kinder jemals zuvor gesehen hatte,) ziemlich verwischt. Nur eine kleine Zeichnung am unteren Rand war noch erkennbar.  
  
„Ein Totenschädel mit einer ... Schlange? ...im Mund", meinte Sophie.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es eine Schatzkarte, die von Piraten geschrieben wurde", vermutete Sirius freudig erregt.  
  
„Sirius, du hast zu viele Muggelbücher gelesen", schnaubte Remus. „Deine Phantasie geht mit dir durch."  
  
Sie kicherten alle drei. Die Vorstellung, dass es sich um eine Piratenkarte handeln könnte, war einfach zu absurd.  
  
Leider überhörten sie dabei auch das Geräusch von näherkommenden Schritten. Erst als eine raue Stimme ein gefluchtes „Lumos" sagte, fuhren die Kinder erschrocken herum.  
  
Es waren auf gar keinen Fall Lehrer, soviel stand fest. Zwei fremde Männer standen vor ihnen. Kälte ging von den finster dreinschauenden Kerlen aus, die nichts mit den tiefen Nachttemperaturen zu tun hatte. Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang starrten sich beide Parteien unbeweglich an. Dann:  
  
„Lauft!" schrie Sirius, packte Sophie am Arm und stürmte mit ihr davon. Remus folgte dicht auf. Quer durch den Wald ging die wilde Jagt; über Steine, Sträucher und Büsche; bis sich die Bäume vor ihnen lichteten und den Blick auf das verschneite Schloss freigab.  
  
Einen Moment später konnte man beobachten, wie die Kinder den Wald hinter sich ließen und in Panik die schneebedeckten Hügel hinunter stürzten.  
  
Remus war mit einem Mal langsamer geworden. „Sirius! Sophie! Stop! Nicht weiter …", rief er, doch es war schon zu spät. Hilflos mussten die beiden Jungen mit ansehen wie Sophie plötzlich mit einem splitternden und platschenden Geräusch verschwand.  
  
Der See! Sie waren auf ihrer kopflosen Flucht direkt auf den zugefrorenen See gelaufen.  
  
Sophie unterdrückte einen Schrei, als sie durch die Eisdecke brach und das eisige Wasser sich über ihrem Kopf schloss. Ihr Umhang saugte sich sofort voll Wasser und zog sie immer tiefer nach unten. Ihr Bewusstsein schrie in Panik auf, während sie jede Unze ihrer Kraft dazu aufwendete sich nach oben zu kämpfen.  
  
Nur noch ein kleines Stückchen; bestimmt würde sie gleich die Oberfläche erreichen. Ihre Hände trafen auf blankes Eis! Ängstlich tastete sie umher, bis ihre fast gefühllose Hand den Rand des Loches gefunden hatten.  
  
Sophie tauchte auf, halb blind und nach Luft japsend. Eine Hand packte die ihre und für einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde sie es schaffen. Doch dann rutschten ihre steifgefrorenen Finger ab und ihre Kleidung zog sie wieder nach unten.  
  
Kurz bevor Sophie entgültig das Bewusstsein zu verlieren drohte, wickelte sich plötzlich etwas lebendiges um ihren Körper, das ein weiteres Absinken verhinderte. Der Riesenkrake, von dem Sirius schon berichtet hatte, schwebte in ihr Sichtfeld und eine tiefe Stimme meldete sich in ihrem Kopf:  
  
„Dummes Menschenkind. Was machst du hier? Deine Art kann hier nicht lange überleben."  
  
Wenn einem die Lungen beinahe explodierten, man dreiviertel ertrunken im Eiswasser hing und kurz davor war zu ersticken, brachte man auch einem sprechenden Riesenkraken keine große Aufmerksamkeit mehr entgegen. Selbst wenn es sich um ein so eindrucksvolles Exemplar wie dieses hier handelte.  
  
*Luft, Sauerstoff, Atmen* war das Einzige, woran Sophie denken konnte.  
  
„Oh, ich verstehe. Besser ich bringe dich nach oben, Menschenkind. Alleine schaffst du das nicht."  
  
Noch während er diese Worte sprach, schwamm der Krake mit dem Mädchen nach oben, hob es durch die Einbruchsstelle hinaus und ließ es reichlich unsanft aufs Eis fallen.  
  
„Wiedersehen, Menschenkind. Pass nächstes Mal besser auf".  
  
  
  
Sophie Sinne begannen allmählich ihre Tätigkeiten wieder aufzunehmen. Neben ihr hockten Sirius und Remus weis wie Schnee auf dem Boden und über sie gebeugt standen – McGonagall, Dumpledore und , oh Schreck, Assassin.  
  
„Was zum Teufel habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht?" „Warum seid ihr nicht in eurem Schlafsaal? „Was macht ihr mitten in der Nacht außerhalb des Schlosses?"  
  
Sophie hätte in diesem Augenblick nicht sagen können, vor welcher Professorin sie sich mehr fürchtete. So wütend hatte sie weder Assassin noch McGonagall jemals erlebt. Unfähig ein Wort rauszubringen starrte sie die Lehrerinnen an. Sirius und Remus schien es ähnlich zu ergehen.  
  
Selbst Dumbledore sah sehr streng auf sie hinunter. Der übliche, warme Funke in seinen Augen war erloschen. Doch zeigte er schließlich Mitleid mit den Kindern und stoppte McGonagall und Assassin.  
  
„Ich bitte Sie, meine Damen. Lassen Sie uns die Sache im Schloss klären. Es nützt niemandem etwas, wenn sich die Schüler hier draußen zu Tode frieren."  
  
„Verdient hätten sie es ja", knurrte Assassin, stellte aber keine weiteren Fragen mehr.  
  
Kurze Zeit später fanden sich die drei Abenteurer in Dumbledores Büro wieder – eingehüllt in warme Decken.  
  
Von seinem Schreibtisch aus, musterte sie der Direktor ernsthaft. Neben ihm stand McGonagall postiert. Sie sah immer noch ziemlich wütend aus, fand Sophie. Nur gut, dass Assassin nicht mehr mitgekommen war.  
  
„Nun meine Damen und Herren, würden Sie uns freundlicherweise erklären, was sie mitten in der Nacht draußen zu suchen hatten?" fragte Dumbledore.  
  
Remus holte tief Luft. „Wir haben heute Abend noch spät im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen, als wir plötzlich draußen dieses rote Licht gesehen haben", begann er.  
  
Sophie staunte immer wieder darüber, wie gut ihr Freund die Tatsachen verbiegen konnte ohne dabei eine Miene zu verziehen. Andererseits wollte sie nicht in der Nähe sein, sollte McGonagall jemals die volle Wahrheit über ihre nächtlichen Aktivitäten herausfinden.  
  
Dumbledore unterbrach ihre Gedankengänge. „Also sind Sie kurzerhand hinaus gegangen, um die Sache zu untersuchen."  
  
Die Kinder nickten und dann erzählten sie Dumbledore die ganze Geschichte – von den vermummten Männern, von dem gefundenen Papier bis hin zu Sophies kaltem Bad.  
  
McGonagall war offensichtlich geschockt, während Dumbledore weit weniger überrascht zu sein schien, als die Kinder angenommen hätten.  
  
„Ein Stück Pergament mit Totenkopf drauf so, so...", nickte er. „Und sie sind sicher, dass sie es verloren haben, Miss Cooper?"  
  
Sophie nickte unglücklich. Sie hatte das Papier fallengelassen, als Sirius sie in den Wald gezogen hatte.  
  
„Nun gut. Damit beschäftigen wir uns zu passender Zeit. Jetzt erst einmal zu Ihnen. Sie können von Glück reden, dass sie noch am Leben sind. Wenn Professor Assassin Sie nicht zufällig vom Fenster aus gesehen hätte, hätte die Geschichte schlimm ausgehen können." Die Kinder nickten stumm. „Und ich denke, Professor McGonagall hier wird Ihnen auch noch etwas dazu sagen wollen."  
  
McGonagall trat vor ihre Schüler. „Sie alle haben heute Nacht gegen einige sehr schwerwiegende Regeln verstoßen und jetzt müssen Sie die Konsequenzen tragen: In den nächsten drei Monaten erwarte ich Sie jedes Wochenende in meinem Büro. Dort werden wir bestimmt genug Beschäftigungen für Sie finden, mit denen Sie Ihre überschüssige Energie abbauen können. Außerdem wird keiner von Ihnen – bis zum Ende des Jahres – einen Fuß unbeaufsichtigt aus diesem Schloss setzen. Haben Sie das verstanden?"  
  
„Ja, Ma´am", murmelten Remus, Sophie und Sirius unisono.  
  
„Gut. Dann bringe ich Sie jetzt zum Gryffindorturm zurück. Ach ja, fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."  
  
Müde erhoben sich die drei Freunde. An der Tür blieb Sophie jedoch stehen. „Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
„Ja, Miss Cooper?"  
  
„Könnte ich noch kurz mit Ihnen reden?"  
  
Dumbledore nickte und McGonagall sagte: „Kommen Sie sofort nach, wenn Sie fertig sind." Dann verließ sie mit den Jungen zusammen das Büro.  
  
„Worüber wollten Sie mit mir sprechen, Miss Cooper?" fragte der alte Zauber freundlich. Sophie erzählte ihm von ihrem Gespräch mit dem Kraken, das sie vorhin unerwähnt gelassen hatte.  
  
Nachdem sie geendet hatte, nickte Dumbledore langsam. „Wie es scheint haben Sie bei diesem Ausflug eine neue Fähigkeit erworben. Erstaunlich. Nur wenige sind in der Lage mit Tieren zu kommunizieren. Und die sind alle schon sehr viel älter als Sie, Miss Cooper."  
  
„Sie meinen, ich kann mich jetzt richtig mit Tieren unterhalten?" fragte Sophie gespannt.  
  
„Vielleicht nicht sofort", antwortete Dumbledore. „Das heute Nacht war eine Extremsituation. Sie werden erst sehr viel üben müssen."  
  
„Und wie mache ich das?"  
  
„Das wird Ihnen Professor Lärche am besten sagen können. Ich werde ihn darauf ansprechen. Und jetzt sollten Sie zu Bett gehen, Miss Cooper."  
  
„Ist gut. Und Danke", sagte Sophie und griff nach der Türklinke.  
  
„Einen Augenblick noch, Miss Cooper. Ich möchte, dass Sie Ihr neuerworbenes Wissen für sich behalten."  
  
„Darf ich es nicht einmal meinen Freunden verraten?"  
  
„Ich meinte, Sie sollen es nicht in der ganzen Schule herum erzählen. Ihre engsten Freunden können Sie ruhig einweihen." Dumbledore schien nichts weiter sagen zu wollen und so machte sich Sophie verwirrt auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Erklärungen warum sie länger bei Dumbledore geblieben war blieben ihr erspart, denn als Sophie Morgens aus unruhigem Schlaf erwachte, fühlte sie sich fürchterlich. Ihr Kopf tat weh, ihr war schrecklich kalt und ihre Lunge brannte wie Feuer.  
  
Mühsam raffte sie sich auf, hüllte sich in ihren Umhang und schleppte sich in den Krankenflügel. Erstaunlicherweise war Madam Pomfrey überhaupt nicht überrascht von ihrem Auftauchen.  
  
„Dumbledore hat mich vorgewarnt", erklärte sie gute Madam, während sie Sophie untersuchte. „Hat mir gesagt, dass ihr möglicherweise hier auftaucht. Also wirklich! Mitten in der Nacht ..."  
  
Sophie hörte Madam Pomfreys Stimme nur noch gedämpft; wie durch dicken Nebel hindurch. Willig ließ sie sich in den Schlafsaal führen. Da fast alle Schüler die Ferien zu hause verbrachten, waren nur zwei Betten belegt. – und in denen schliefen Sirius und Remus. Die beiden sahen genauso schlecht aus, wie Sophie sich fühlte.  
  
Den Rest der Ferien mussten die drei im Krankenflügel verleben und erst am letzten Tag entlies Madam Pomfrey ihre Patienten.  
  
„Das waren mit Abstand die abscheulichsten Weihnachtsferien meines Lebens", krächzte Sirius heiser, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. Hier ging es zu wie auf einem Bahnhof, denn morgen würde der Unterricht wieder anfangen.  
  
Sobald Sirius, Remus und Sophie ihre Freunde in dem Gedränge gefunden hatten, schleppten sie sie ins Zimmer der Mädchen. Dort weihten sie Lily, James und Peter in die Geschehnisse der letzten Woche ein.  
  
„Und man konnte wirklich nur den Totenkopf erkennen?" fragte Lily am Ende der Geschichte. „Schade. Sonst hätten wir in der Bibliothek nachsehen können und vielleicht herausgefunden, was auf dem Pergament stand."  
  
„Das ist ja nun unmöglich", murmelte James. „Hat sonst noch einer eine Idee?"  
  
„Nein", fauchte Sirius frustriert. „Die Geschichte können wir wirklich vergessen. Außerdem überwacht uns McGonagall auf Schritt und Tritt. Wir können nicht einmal ohne ihr Wissen aus dem Schloss raus."  
  
„Oh, ich glaube da irrst du dich. Es gibt einen Weg", erklärte James – auf einmal war er sehr gut gelaunt.  
  
„Was soll das heißen? Hasst du einen Spruch gefunden, der unsichtbar macht."  
  
„So was in der Art. Wartet." James sprang auf und kehrte einige Minuten später ins Zimmer zurück. Triumphierend schwenkte er einen fließenden, silbergrauen Umhang über seinem Kopf herum. „Hiermit werden wir bestimmt von niemandem mehr erwischt werden", verkündete James ausgelassen.  
  
Lily starrte ihn an, als ob sie ernsthaft an seiner geistigen Gesundheit zweifeln würde. Die anderen drei dagegen, die in Zaubererfamilien aufgewachsen waren, erkannten was er da in der Hand hielt.  
  
„Ein Tarnumhang!? Ein richtiger Tarnumhang, der unsichtbar macht", sagte Sirius ehrfürchtig und als James grinsend nickte, fragte Remus staunend: „Woher hast du den denn?"  
  
„Von Großvater" erzählte James. „Ich hab Opa in meinen Briefen oft von unseren Streichen geschrieben und wie schwer es ist, sich heimlich im Schloss zu bewegen. Also hat er mir seinen Umhang vererbt. Er sagte, er bräuchte ihn ja sowieso nicht mehr und wir würden ihn viel dringender benötigen."  
  
„Cool"  
  
„Was haben deine Eltern eigentlich dazu gesagt?" fragte Lily neugierig.  
  
„Meine Eltern? Die würden ausrasten, wenn sie etwas davon erfahren würden."  
  
Sophie lachte. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich darf mir gar nicht die Reaktion meiner Mutter vorstellen, wenn mein Opa mir so was geben würde." 


	5. Geheimnisse

A/N: Juchuuuh, wenigstens einer, von dem ich Feedback bekomme. Vielen Dank, Marie!  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist für dich !!!  
  
Geheimnisse  
  
Anfang März begann der Schnee zu schmelzen und schon bald verlegte Professor Lärche seinen Unterricht wieder ins Freie. Vor allem Sirius, Remus und Sophie waren darüber froh, denn McGonagall achtete streng darauf, dass sie sich an ihr Ausgangsverbot hielten. Zumindest dann, wenn sie sie alleine (oder ohne Tarnumhang) irgendwo erwischte.  
  
"Ah, endlich wieder draußen", begrüßte Lärche seine Schüler. "Und zur Feier des Tages habe ich mir was besonderes für euch ausgedacht. Stellt euch bitte schon mal am Gatter auf. Sophie, du kommst mit mir."  
  
As Mädchen folgte ihrem Lehrer zum Waldrand hinüber. Unterwegs sagte Lärche: "Dumbledore hat mir von deinen neuen Fähigkeiten erzählt."  
  
Daran hatte Sophie bei all dem Trubel gar nicht mehr gedacht.  
  
"Deswegen habe ich dich mitgenommen. Du kannst bei Euterpe mit dem Üben anfangen, ohne dass die anderen Schüler etwas mitbekommen." Verständnislos schaute Sophie zu ihm hoch. Professor Lärche deutete zum Waldrand.  
  
Zuerst konnte Sophie nur Blätter erkennen. Doch bei genauerem Hinschauen entdeckte sie ein graziles Wesen mit silberweißem Fell.  
  
"Ein Einhorn", bemerkte Professor Lärche überflüssigerweise. "Euterpe hatte sich bereit erklärt in meiner Stunde als Demonstrationsobjekt herzuhalten. Aber ihr scheinen Zweifel gekommen zu sein."  
  
"Und was soll ich jetzt tun?" fragte Sophie neugierig.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du sie überzeugst mit uns mit zu kommen. Konzentriere dich einfach auf Euterpe und versuche die Worte mit deinen Gedanken zu übertragen."  
  
Sophie war sich nicht sicher, was Lärche damit wohl meinte. Also starrte sie einfach das Einhorn an und wartete. Eine Minute; zwei. Dann stellte sich das bekannte, merkwürdige Gefühl ein und eine Stimme meldete sich in ihrem Kopf.  
  
*Was starrst du mich so an, Kind?*  
  
Die Stimme klang anders als das tiefe Blubbern des Riesenkraken. Hell, silbrig - amüsiert?  
  
*Oh, tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein* dachte Sophie verlegen. *Ich wusste nur nicht, was ich anderes tun sollte*  
  
*Du wirst es schon noch lernen, Kind. Versuche für den Anfang etwas weniger laut zu denken.*  
  
*Okay*, antwortete Sophie. *Aber warum kommst du denn nicht aus dem Wald raus? Die anderen freuen sich schon auf dich.*  
  
*Und sie werden bestimmt nicht versuchen, mich zu jagen?* Diesmal klang die Stimme besorgt.  
  
*Ganz bestimmt nicht.*  
  
*Na gut.*  
  
Vorsichtig trat Euterpe aus dem Wald heraus und stolzierte auf die Erstklässler zu. Sophie erzählte Professor Lärche leise von ihrem Gespräch. Der Lehrer nickte und ging voraus. Sophie blieb neben Euterpe, bis die Stute kurz vor dem Zaun stehen blieb. Dann platzierte sie sich zwischen Remus und Professor Lärche.  
  
*Und jetzt, Kind?*  
  
*Ich glaube, die anderen würden sich freuen, wenn sie dich anfassen dürften*, meinte Sophie. *Natürlich nur, wenn du es erlaubst*, fügte sie rasch hinzu.  
  
*Na schön, Kind. Ausnahmsweise. Aber der Jäger darf nicht näher kommen.*   
  
Sophie runzelte die Stirn. *Jäger? Hier gibt es keinen Jäger.*  
  
*Doch Kind, neben dir. Er gehört zur anderen Seite.*  
  
Professor Lärche schien ihre Unsicherheit bemerkt zu haben. "Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung, Sophie?"  
  
Sie berichtete ihm flüsternd von Euterpes seltsamer Bedingung.  
  
"Ah, ich verstehe", flüsterte Lärche zurück. Dann stellte er sich vor seine Klasse und erklärte noch mal alle Verhaltensregeln, die man beim Umgang mit Einhörnern beachten musste. "Oh, da fällt mir ein, dass ich eigentlich zu einer Besprechung mit Dumbledore müsste", fügte Lärche - mehr an sich selber gerichtet - hinzu. "Remus, würdest du bitte zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen, dass es später wird."  
  
Remus nickte und rannte zum Schloss zurück - mit dem Ausdruck purer Erleichterung auf dem Gesicht. *Wieso freut er sich die Einhornstunde zu verpassen?*, wunderte sich Sophie nachdenklich.  
  
*Weil unsere beiden Arten nicht gut miteinander auskommen*, beantwortete Euterpe die unausgesprochene Frage.  
  
*Was meinst du damit?* fragte Sophie, die so ihre ganz eigene Theorie Remus betreffend hatte. Ihr Cousin hatte sich ähnlich verhalten, bevor sie herausgefunden hatte, warum Michael bei jedem Vollmond "krank" wurde.  
  
*Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe dir das zu erklären, Kind. Nur soviel. Manche Lebewesen sind nicht das, was sie zu sein scheinen.*  
  
Mehr war nicht aus Euterpe heraus zu bekommen. Nachdenklich schlich Sophie nach dem Unterricht hinter den anderen her. Die Worte des Einhorns gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Sinn und sie beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.  
  
Zwei Tage später bot sich dazu eine Gelegenheit. Die Quidditchsaison hatte begonnen und während die anderen im regnerischen Frühlingswetter dem ersten Spiel zusahen, blieb Sophie mit Remus im Schloss zurück. Lupin, weil er erst vor wenigen Stunden von der Beerdigung seiner Großtante zurück gekommen war und Cooper, weil sie sich in der Bibliothek fest gelesen hatte.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde lang konnte Remus den Gemeinschaftsraum für sich allein beanspruchen, dann stürmte Sophie plötzlich mit leuchtenden Augen und einem dicken Buch unterm Arm ins Zimmer.  
  
"Remus! Das musst du dir ansehen ...", begann sie und ließ dem völlig überrumpelten Jungen das Buch in den Schoß fallen. In selben Moment, indem es Remus berührte, stieß dieser einen schmerzhaften Schrei aus und sprang auf. Verwirrt starrte Sophie ihren zitternden Freund an. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Buch am Boden und ihr wurde sofort alles klar.  
  
Der Ledereinband war mit mattierten Silberornamenten beschlagen.  
  
"Tut mir leid", murmelte Remus, als das Schweigen zu lange anzuhalten drohte. "Ich ...ich bin nur allergisch gegen Silber."  
  
"Eine Silberallergie?" Wenn Sophies Verdacht stimmte, dann hatte das Metall auf Remus Haut sehr viel mehr bewirkt als eine simple allergische Reaktion. Aber das würde sie ja gleich feststellen. "Ich denke eher, es ist eine Begleiterscheinung des wahren Grundes, warum du bei jedem Vollmond für ein paar Tage verschwindest, nicht wahr?", meinte sie deshalb lächelnd. Als Lupin sofort zusammenzuckte und sich verkrampfte, wusste Sophie, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen?" Schrittweise wich Remus zurück. Sein Blick glich dem eines Tieres, das in eine Falle geraten war. Eine Falle aus der es kein Entkommen gab.  
  
"Das du ein Werwolf bist", lachte Sophie leise. "Und jetzt sollten wir am Besten zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, damit sie nach deinen Händen schaut. Die sind ja ganz rot."  
  
"Aber, ... aber willst du überhaupt noch was mit mir zu tun haben? Einem Werwolf." krächzte Remus mit dem mühsamen Versuch die Tränen zurück zu halten.  
  
"Remus!" rief Sophie aufgebracht. "Es ist mir völlig schnuppe, dass du ein Werwolf bist." Und wie um ihre Worte zu beweisen, umarmte sie die starre Gestalt ihres Freundes.  
  
Nun begann Remus ernsthaft zu weinen. "Wirk - Wirklich nicht?" schluchzte er.  
  
"Natürlich nicht."  
  
"Weis es sonst noch jemand?"  
  
"Nein. Ich glaube nicht", beruhigte ihn Sophie mit leiser Stimme.  
  
"Gut. Und Sophie ..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Danke", wisperte Remus und umarmte seine Freundin ebenfalls. 


	6. Feldzugspläne und Entdeckungen

Ein Feldzugsplan und nützliche Entdeckungen  
  
Selbstverständlich behielt Sophie Remus Geheimnis für sich. Aber von nun an wurden beiden noch öfter zusammen gesichtet. Solange er und Sophie alleine waren, gab Remus, die vorsichtig gehütete Distanz, die er selbst zu seinen engsten Freunden wahrte, auf.  
  
Nur Lily schien diese Veränderung aufzufallen.  
  
„Sag mal, warum steckt ihr, du und Remus, eigentlich ständig beisammen?" fragte sie ihre Freundin eines Abends.  
  
Sophie war froh, dass Lily ihr Gesicht im Dunklen nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Wir diskutieren einige Ideen, um Sirius bei seinem „Strafarbeitenrekord" zu helfen", antwortete sie. Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen, obwohl sich ihre Gespräche natürlich die meiste Zeit um Werwölfe drehte.  
  
„Cool. Könnt ihr mir nicht ein paar verraten, die ich an James ausprobieren könnte?"  
  
„Oh Lily! Wenn ihr so weiter macht, wird McGonagall am Ende unserer Schulzeit reif für die Klappsmühle sein."  
  
Bei dieser Vorstellung mussten beide Mädchen lachen.  
  
„Ich glaube, das schafft Sirius auch alleine", kicherte Lily.  
  
„Er gibt sich ja alle Mühe", gähnte Sophie. „Gute Nacht, Lily."  
  
„Gute Nacht."  
  
„Hey, Schlafmütze aufwachen!"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Sophie hoch und saß kerzengerade im Bett. „Was?"  
  
Nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gewicht entfernt saß ein grinsender Sirius. „Aufstehen; Mitternachtskonferenz, Schatzi."  
  
Sophie stöhnte. „Warum hat der Sprechende Hut diesen Irren ausgerechnet Gryffindor zugewiesen." Vorsichtig, um keinen von Gawains Angriffen zu provozieren, stand sie auf und zog sich den Bademantel über. Im Halbschlaf schlich sie sich zusammen mit Lily und Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die anderen Jungs auf sie warteten.  
  
„So", fragte Lily blinzelnd, „Warum weckt ihr uns zu dieser tödlichen Uhrzeit?"  
  
„Ganze einfach", erklärte Sirius. „Weil unser guter Ruf auf dem Spiel steht. Wir haben schon seit über einer Woche keine Strafarbeiten mehr aufbekommen noch irgendeinen nennenswerten Streich gespielt noch uns in lebensgefährliche Situationen gestürzt."  
  
„Und um unser Leben interessanter zu machen, schmeißt du uns mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett?" empörte sich Sophie.  
  
„Das ist nur der Anfang. Wir bekommen nichts geschafft, wenn wir hier nur rumsitzen. Ich dachte wir könnten vielleicht ein paar Stinkbomben im Kerker platzieren und ..."  
  
„Danke, aber ich hab die Schnauze voll von Verließen", brummte James, dessen letzte Strafarbeit aus dem Schrubben der Kerker bestanden hatte. „Lasst uns lieber McGonagalls Klassenraum verpesten."  
  
Remus lachte. „Und wo wir dann schon dabei sind, könnten wir auch gleich die Große Halle ein bisschen umdekorieren."  
  
Ihnen fiel noch eine ganze Menge mehr ein. Peter, der eifrig mitgeschrieben hatte, betrachtete am Ende stirnrunzelnd die Liste. „Das ist zu viel. Wir schaffen es nie, das alles bis morgen früh vorzubereiten."  
  
„Müssen wir auch nicht. Einige Punkte können wir uns ja fürs nächste Jahr aufheben", schlug James vor.  
  
„Genau", strahlte Sirius. „Also sucht sich was aus und dann ab an die Arbeit."  
  
Kurze Zeit später sah man die sechs Ränkeschmiede aus dem Portraitloch schlüpfen.  
  
„Wohin zuerst?" wisperte Remus.  
  
„Zu Professor Strigas Klassenzimmer. Dort können wir uns trennen."  
  
Sie huschten den Gang hinunter, drei Treppen rauf, eine wieder runter und an der Bibliothek vorbei. Sophie unterheilt sich gerade mit Remus darüber, wie man die Große Halle umgestalten könnte, als Lily plötzlich leise rief: „Leute, wartet doch mal und seht euch das an!" Neugierig folgten die anderen Lilys Anweisung. Ihre Freundin deutete auf eine Reihe von Kisten, die neben der Eingangstür der Bibliothek standen. Auf die Boxen hatte jemand „Achtung konfisziert – Nicht öffnen" gestempelt.  
  
Remus pfiff leise. „Ich hab das Gefühl, wir hätten dies ganz bestimmt nicht finden sollen."  
  
„Nein", stimmte ihm Sirius zu. Seine Augen leuchteten.  
  
„Gute Arbeit, Evans", nickte James anerkennend.  
  
„Die Frage ist jetzt: Was ist da drin?" Interessiert trat Sophie näher.  
  
„Es gibt nur einen Weg, dass herauszufinden." Sirius packte sich eine Box, hob den Deckel – und starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Inhalt.  
  
„Was? Was ist es?" fragte die anderen, während sie sich um den Karton drängten.  
  
Das „Es" entpuppte sich als ein Haufen Bücher; zusammen mit einer Notiz, auf der stand: Zu Händen Madam Pince; Lieferung für die Verbotene Abteilung der Hogwarts Bibliothek.  
  
„Verbotene Abteilung?" Peters Stimme zitterte ein bisschen. „Vielleicht sollten wir das einfach liegen lassen."  
  
„Liegen lassen?" wiederholte Lily ungläubig, „Peter, das sind nicht alles Bücher über Schwarze Magie. In der Abteilung werden auch Bücher mit sehr komplizierten und fortgeschrittenen Zaubern aufbewahrt."  
  
Alle nickten und Remus sagte: „Peter das ist wirklich eine einmalige Gelegenheit." Als ob Remus Erlaubnis das Startzeichen gewesen wäre, begannen die Kinder die Kartons leise zu durchforsten.  
  
„Am besten, jeder von uns schnappt sich ein Buch und dann gehen wir rauf auf die Empore. Wenn wir noch länger hier bleiben erwischt uns Filch womöglich", sagte James. Diese Worte leuchteten allen ein und sie schlichen sich mit ihrer jeweiligen Beute in die Bibliothek zur Empore hinauf.  
  
Lily zog sich sofort mit „82 hochkomplizierte Zaubersprüche" in eine Ecke zurück, Remus blätterte interessiert in „Obskure Flüche und deren Umkehr", Sirius, James und Peter lasen in „Animagi" (der Ausgabe von 836) und Sophie beschäftigte sich mit einem Buch über Liedzauber.  
  
„Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Rückweg machen", meinte Remus irgendwann. „Es ist schon fast fünf."  
  
Mit gebrummten Protest erhoben sich alle.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt mit unseren Büchern?" fragte Sophie „Ich bin mit meinem noch nicht fertig."  
  
„Wir behalten sie natürlich", erwiderte James unbekümmert. „Ein paar Bücher mehr oder weniger werden schon nicht auffallen."  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?" Peter sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus. „Ist das nicht Diebstahl?"  
  
„Nein, ist es nicht, denn wir borgen sie uns ja nur aus", antwortete Remus entschlossen. „Sobald wir sie nicht mehr brauchen, geben wir sie Madam Pice zurück."  
  
„Also etwa in sieben Jahren, oder so", kicherte Lily.  
  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass du sieben Jahre brauchst, um ein einziges Buch zu lesen, Evans?" fragte James mit geheuchelter Überraschung.  
  
Bevor die beiden aufeinander losgehen konnten, ging Sophie dazwischen. „Hört sofort auf! Von mir aus könnt ihr euch beim Frühstück umbringen, wenn euch das glücklich macht. Aber nicht jetzt. Ich hab´ keine Lust erwischt zu werden und schon wieder Schulpokale schrubben zu müssen."  
  
„Apropos erwischt werden. Wir haben völlig vergessen unsere Streiche vorzubereiten", jammerte Sirius mit Trauermiene.  
  
„Egal. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Und jetzt komm, es ist allerhöchste Zeit", tröstete Remus ihn lachend.  
  
  
  
Eine gestresste Erste  
  
„Allerhöchste Zeit", das sagten auch ihre Professoren; und die meinten „zu ernsthafter Arbeit". Schließlich rückten die Jahresabschlussprüfungen immer näher. In den nächsten Wochen blieb den sechs Freunden keine freie Minute, um irgendwelche Streiche zu planen. Lernen, lernen, lernen hieß es. Die Lehrer gaben ihnen zu arbeiten auf, dass die Köpfe rauchten.  
  
Und dann kamen die Prüfungen.  
  
Assassins Examen stellte sogar für die Klassenbesten eine Herausforderung dar. Sie war voller Fallen, in die dann die meisten auch prompt hineinstolperten.  
  
Nachher waren sich alle zumindest über zwei Dinge einig. Erstens, dass die hellen Mächte offensichtlich anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen waren, als das Böse die Jahresexamen erfand. Und zweitens, dass die hellen Mächte, oder falls sie dazu gerade keine Zeit hatten, gegebenenfalls auch das Böse, Professor Assassin bitte schnellstens verschwinden lassen sollten, damit sie sich nicht mehr so bösartige Klassenarbeiten einfallen ließ.  
  
Anscheinend hatten aber sämtliche Mächte an was wichtigeres zu tun, denn als die Ergebnisse verkündigt wurden, war Assassin immer noch da.  
  
Von den Gryffindor-Erstklässlern hatten jedoch alle auf irgendeine Weise bestanden, also sahen sie großzügig über diesen Missstand hinweg. Deshalb waren sie auch ausgesprochen gut gelaunt als der letzte Schulmorgen anbrach und man sich zum Frühstück versammelten.  
  
„Potter!Cooper!Evans!Black!Lupin!Pettigrew!"  
  
Wie ein Gewitter aus heiterem Himmel, polterte Professor McGonagall in die Große Halle.  
  
„Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", stöhnte Arthur Weasly.  
  
Sophie zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern und sah McGonagall an, die die Gruppe anfunkelte.  
  
„Bitte?", fragte Remus relativ unschuldig.  
  
„Kommt mit mir", antwortete die Hexe mit tödlicher Ruhe.  
  
Ihren Mitschülern zum Abschied winkend, folgten sie McGonagall zu Dumbledores Büro.  
  
„Minzbonbon!", fauchte sie den steinernen Gargoyle vor dem Eingang an, der daraufhin sofort zur Seite sprang.  
  
„Ah, Minerva," begrüßte sie Dunbledore lächelnd, als die kochende Professorin ins Zimmer stürmte; ihre Gefangenen im Schlepptau. „Wem verdanke ich Ihren Besuch an diesem lieblichen Morgen?"  
  
„Ihnen", antwortete McGonagall kurz, auf die sechs Freunde deutend. „Und sie haben ..." Sie hielt einen Moment inne um sich zu sammeln. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Das muss die größte Anzahl von Streichen sein, die jemals auf einmal gespielt worden sind." Und sie zählte an ihren Fingern auf: „Ein Slytherinperfect meldete Professor Assassin heute morgen, dass ihre gesamten Schulroben über Nacht gefärbt wurden – in purpur. An den Wänden ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes hängen Bilder von brüllenden Gryffindor-Löwen. Irgend ein Scherzkeks hat sämtliche Eulen – alle 632 - in den Hufflepuffturm gebracht, die dort im Moment ein Höllenspektakel verursachen. Jeder Ravenclawplatz in der Großen Halle wurde mit einer Professorenrobe aus dem Lehrerzimmer dekoriert. Mein Klassenraum wurde mit Stinkbomben verpestet. Und Sie, Albus ...", McGonagall holte tief Luft, „haben „Ich bin ein cleverer, alter Narr" auf Ihrem Rücken stehen."  
  
„Habe ich das?" fragte Dumbledore vergnügt. „Ach ja, und ich hatte es tatsächlich für einen Teil der Robendekoration gehalten."  
  
McGonagall schien es die Sprache zu verschlagen, aber dann knurrte sie: „Wie auch immer. Dumbledore, diese Kinder machen mehr Ärger, als sie wert sind."  
  
Sirius, James und Sophie strahlten, als ob ihnen gerade jemand den Nobelpreis überreicht hätte.  
  
„Das merke ich", meinte Dumbledore. „Nun gut, Minerva. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."  
  
McGonagall nickte seufzend und ging.  
  
„Es scheint keine Woche zu vergehen, an dem nicht mindestens einer von Ihnen in diesem Büro landet, nicht wahr?" Dumbledore lächelte. „Wenn Sie so weiter machen, schaffen Sie es wirklich schaffen, den alten Rekord im Streiche spielen zu brechen. Ich wünsche Ihnen jedenfalls viel Glück dabei. Sie können gehen."  
  
Die Kinder starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Keiner bewegte sich. Eine solche Rede hätte keiner von ihnen erwartet.  
  
„Ist noch etwas?" fragte Dumbledore nach einigen Sekunden. Seine Augen funkelten.  
  
„Wir werden nicht bestraft?" quietschte Peter kaum hörbar.  
  
„Nein. Heute nicht. Ihr Zug geht schließlich in einer Stunde. Schöne Ferien und auf Wiedersehen bis zum September."  
  
„Er hat was gesagt?" schrie Arthur Weasly begeistert, als sie später zusammen im Zug saßen. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst?"  
  
„Doch", versicherten ihm die sechs Unruhestifter. „Ganz bestimmt."  
  
Eine Größere Anzahl von Gryffindor-Schülern hatte sich in ihrem Abteil versammelt. Die Gerüchte über die Ereignisse des Morgens hatten sich schnell in der ganzen Schule verbreitet und alle wollten die Geschichte aus den Mündern der Täter hören.  
  
„Warum ist uns so was nie eingefallen?", stöhnte Neal bewundernd. „Ihr seid wirklich unsere würdigen Nachfolger, nicht wahr Kate?"  
  
„Die Professoren tun mir jetzt schon leid", lachte Neals Freundin und steckte ihren Kopf wieder in den Tagespropheten.  
  
„Heh, Kate, das ist unsere letzte Zugfahrt. Willst du die Zeit mit Zeitungslesen verplämpern?"  
  
„Nein, aber der Bericht hier ist spannend. Wie es aussieht, gibt es eine neue Sekte in England." Sie blickte auf. „Hört zu, hier steht: Die Sekte, deren Mitglieder sich die Todesser nennen – wie kann man sich nur so einen Namen ausdenken? – erregen durch ihre radikalen Ideen die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums. Mit ihrem gewaltsamen Vorgehen gegen nicht-reinblütige Zaubererfamilien und Muggel versetzten sie die Londoner Zauberergemeinschaft in Angst und Schrecken. Wie ein Pressesprecher uns mitteilte, will das Ministerium umgehend entsprechende Maßnahmen einleiten, die eine Auflösung der Sekte zur Folge haben soll. So ist das sogenannte Dunkle Mal, das Erkennungszeichen der Todesser, auf die Liste der verbotenen Symbole gesetzt worden u.s.w. Klingt ganz schön unheimlich."  
  
„Dann ist Assassin bestimmt Ehrenmitglied bei dem Verein", spottete Sirius leichtfertig. Die anderen kicherten.  
  
„Bestimmt. Der alte Drache hat mir in der Prüfung absichtlich Punkte abgezogen, nur weil sie mich nicht leiden kann", beschwerte sich Lily.  
  
„Was ja auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Vielleicht hast du ja auch einfach nur ´nen Fehler gemacht, Evans", grinste James. „Das soll ja auch bei Feuerschöpfen schon mal vorkommen."  
  
„Ach halt die Klappe, Potter."  
  
„Sind sie nicht ein hübsches Paar?", kommentierte Sirius zuckersüß. Die Antwort bestand aus einem Sitzpolster, das mit ihm kollidierte. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Ihr Leute habt überhaupt keine Phantasie."  
  
„Ach nein?" James hatte seinen Stab bereits gezückt und murmelte einige Worte. Im nächsten Augenblick regnete es Kissen und Federn von der Decke.  
  
„Kissenschlacht!" schrie jemand und sofort verwandelte sich das Abteil in ein wüstes Schlachtfeld.  
  
Diese Zugfahrt sollte noch lange im Gedächtnis der Schüler bleiben. Erst als der Zog im Bahnhof von Kings Cross eintrudelte endete die wilde Schlacht. Im Abteil zurück blieben Federn, Kissen und die vergessene Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Auf der Titelseite konnte man die Überschrift von Kates Artikel erkennen – und darunter prangte die Zeichnung eines Totenkopfes – mit einer Schlange, die aus dessen Mund zu kriechen schien!  
  
  
  
Ende Jahr 1 


End file.
